I Speak Not
by Cursed-PirateChick
Summary: It's Miss Weasley's 18th birthday party and Harry has a surprise for her however, the Ministry of Magic has an even larger one for Miss Weasley and Miss Granger. A Marriage law! HG? & GW? Not a HGGW fic.
1. Chapter 1

I Speak Not

"_I speak not, I trace not, I breathe not thy name;…_

"Mom, Harry will be here any moment! Where is my favorite sweater?!" Hermione watched from the Weasley's kitchen table as Ginny flew past in a white braw and blue jeans. She couldn't refrain from giggling at the frantic red head.

"Darling put a shirt on! I don't know where you're….oh," Mrs. Weasley rushed past the other side of Hermione and pulled Ginny's favorite forest green sweater from the sink dripping water, "oops."

"What is it mom? Why did you stop talking?" Ginny was getting closer to the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley had gone into a panic; however, before Ginny could make it to the kitchen door Hermione flipped out her wand and flicked it once at the sweater, which instantly dried and unwrinkled itself.

Ginny busted through the door and Mrs. Weasley put on her sternest face, "If you wouldn't leave your close lying around the house then maybe you could find them for once!" She tossed the sweater to a deeply blushing Ginny that vanished up the stairs after catching it with a curt 'thanks mom'.

Hermione was sipping her coffee and reading the paper with a jackal's smile, "What would we do without you, Hermione," the elder red head took a seat at the end of the table and sighed with a short amused laugh.

Hermione looked up at her, "probably run around in circles yelling at each other and forgetting you're witches," she folded the paper and laid it down, "but I would be bored to death if I didn't have all of you!" she waved her hands in the air forcing both of them into a fit of laughter that continued even after the loud cracks of their visitors.

Tonks, Lupin, Harry, and Ron strolled into the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley and Hermione rolling in hysterical laughter, "have you two gone mad?"

They stopped and looked at Harry before bursting into heavier laughter that brought tears to their eyes. Tonks smiled and decided to put her two pence in, "I bet this has a lot to do with the youngest Weasley," she walked over to an empty seat and plopped down in it before reaching over with her left hand to grab a strawberry from the center of the table. The laughter stopped.

"Tonks!" both females yelled and grabbed the hand spreading the fingers to take in the magnificent rock on her ring finger.

Tonks beamed with pride, "isn't it absolutely gorgeous!" She leaned over with the other two.

"Seems like our little werewolf is in love, Molly," Hermione fell back in her seat and placed a hand over her heart before looking up at Lupin's flushed face, "they just grow up so fast," over dramatic would be an understatement to Hermione's acting.

"I know. One day their little puppies the next their all grown up into big wolves," Mrs. Weasley sighed and wiped the invisible tear from her cheek.

Tonks rose and walked over to Lupin before scolding the two playfully, "That's so untrue," she wrapped her arms around Lupin's neck, "He's my werewolf now," her purr forced Lupin into a deeper shade of red before they all burst into laughter.

"What's all the ruckus down here?" The youngest of the Weasley's bounced down the stairs happily and once she reached the landing everyone slipped into a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' and Harry wrapped his arms around her lovingly. They new he wanted to propose and had chosen this day to do it. Right in front of everyone, including Dumbledore; however, he seemed to be running late as usual.

"Tonks is engaged!" once again they congregated around Tonks and made Lupin blush more before she returned to Harry's side.

"Hey mate, where's Dumbledore?" Ron plopped down beside Hermione and placed an arm around her shoulders that she leaned into.

"He said he would be on time so I could present my present…" Just at that exact moment Dumbledore apparated into the room flushed with anger with a proud looking Rufus Scrimgeour standing at his side, a sad Cornelius Fudge, a confused Percy Weasley, and two other ministry officials that had their arms crossed in a pompous manner.

"Albus?" Hermione was the first to speak after seeing the two pieces of parchment clutched in a death grip.

The Headmaster took a deep breath and turned his face to meet the strong Gryffindor sadly. "The Lioness of all Gryffindors," was the only thing he was able to say before looking over to Ginny, "and the female who claims our Hero's heart," his words to Hermione were not out of the blue, he normally referred to her with this title, but the words to Ginny caught their attention immediately. "Not these two!" It was a bellow of rage directed straight at Scrimgeour who flinched slightly and swallowed but held his ground.

"Yes Albus! We made a decree of Olde Law! You know as well as I do that The Goblet Of Fire's power is used not only for the Triwizard Tournament but for any cause that endangers the wizarding world! _**WE **_did not choose them the _**Goblet**_ did! They are the best candidates apparently on both sides for this! The law is binding; just like Harry couldn't get out of it neither can either of them!"

That seemed to be the final say for Albus slammed the papers on the desk and glared at Scrimgeour, "Harry, quickly give Miss Weasley her gift even if it cannot be," his voice was low and filled with sadness.

Harry looked at Albus and saw a tear run down his cheek and into the white beard. Subconsciously Harry he pulled out the ring, "Ginny I love you more than anything upon this earth, and I want you to marry me," tears weld up in their eyes as they realized what Albus had said.

Hermione rose from her seat and grabbed the folded parchments. One was addressed to her and the other to Ginny in blue fire writing proving that it was from the Goblet, "Ginny come here," Hermione spoke calmly and coaxed her to her before handing the letter over. Hermione opened her's:

**_By Decree of The Law Of Olde and The Goblet Of Fire_**

**_The Citizens of the Wizarding World mentioned below_**

**_will partake in the binding process known as Marriage._**

_The will of the Olde is ever strong and shall not be broken or ignored; therefore, the Marriage shall be performed __**then** consummated before the latter of 3 months._

_If ignored by either party the consequences will be dire!_

_The punishment will not affect the opposite party; however, it will affect the Wizard or Witch who refuses to obey the law in the most painful and life destroying way to that person!_

_The maiden's will be untouchable by a lustful or loving man that is not their chosen partner!_

_Fidelity must stand firm and cannot be broken, period! Even before the marriage!  
_

_Abuse of any kind is unmentionable and must and will not come from either witch or wizard!_

_The law states that the wife must follow the husband; however, do to the current time period the wife does not have to serve nor obey any unreasonable commands that she wishes __**not** to follow!_

_A two week courtship must be performed before the wedding!_

_Wedding must follow wizard and muggle laws and rituals of vows and binding!_

_**Must be consummated by the given time or the consequences will be far more terrible than disobeying the rules to the unwilling partner!**_

_The word 'Divorce' does not exist and will never exist; the **I Do's** are **FINALE!**_

_The magic of this bond will be like any other and will not affect the partaker's magic in any way, so compassion or any other emotion for the partner is no effect of the Law Of Olde or The Goblet Of Fire!_

_**Most compatible yet outrageous pair:**_

_Gryffindor Maiden Hermione Jane Granger_

_&_

_Slytherin Heir Lord Voldemort_

Suddenly she became deaf to all around her and felt a sudden weight on her right arm where Ginny had fallen over on her to keep her balance. The two girls peered at the other's bad news and Hermione found Ginny's to be the same except for the names at the bottom:

_**Most agreeable yet disastrous pair:**_

_Weasley Maiden Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_&_

_Malfoy Heir Draco Abraxus Malfoy_

Shaking the girls dropped the letters and glance at each others tear covered face then Ginny buried herself in Hermione's chest shaking and heaving with the lack of oxygen. Hermione gripped her tight, "whose idea was this!?"

Cornelius looked over to Hermione sadly, "Delores Umbridge's. She's delivering the other letter to…" before he could finish Hermione had apparated with Ginny.

* * *

Voldemort sat behind the large mahogany desk speaking with Draco Malfoy in an emotionless tone, "Hmm…young Malfoy," he paused to lean back in his seat, "I've been watching you," the low hiss made Draco straighten and shiver slightly, "You have been most loyal."

The pause was for Draco's benefit, "My loyalty is only yours milord."

"I see this," he rose from his seat abruptly making Draco bow his head to his knees as he sat. Voldemort chuckled, "you fear me?"

"Yes, milord," it was fact.

"Good. Unlike your father," at the mention of the title Draco stiffened in anger causing Voldemort to smile, "you are smart. You have been carrying yours and your _father's _weight among my Death Eaters bringing you great respect from them and notice from me," he walked around the desk to stand before Draco, "stand Draco!"

The command was sudden but Draco's body obeyed as if it was the very air he breathed. His eyes stayed on his feet as he spoke, "yes milord! Your will is my command!"

"Good! Draco you are 19 are you not?" Voldemort walked around him, "look up and answer me!" the hiss was low and dangerous.

Draco's head rose to look ahead of him as he answered, "yes milord. Two weeks ago."

"Hmm…very good," he stopped in front of Draco, "you are old enough to claim the title as Malfoy patriarch and take a bride. Are you not?"

"Yes, milord. I am betrothed to Pansy Parkinson, milord."

"Aww. Parkinson. I believe her father is a complete screw up of a Death Eater, can't even remember his name to think of it, and her mother has slept with every one of my Death Eaters with the exception of you, Belletrix, and Rodolphus of course," Voldemort had looked up in thought.

Draco had been completely clueless to this information and looked every bit of it. Voldemort chuckled, "You did not know. Well then now you do. However, I shall keep from informing you of Miss Parkinson's _activities,_" he went back to his chair.

"As you wish milord," _what has that little whore been doing behind my back!_

"Do you honestly want to know?" Voldemort watched him.

"Yes milord," Draco bent down to one knee.

"She assists her mother in pleasing your _father_," Draco's eyes filled with rage as he looked up at his lord, "that is why you are betrothed to her, so your father can borrow her. Seems she enjoys it quite a lot for he wants her _alone_ without the old woman as tag along."

_"How dare he cheat on my mother!"_ Draco calmed himself quickly, "I deeply apologize my lord for my outburst."

"Nonsense Draco! Have your outburst!" Voldemort was smiling largely now.

Draco noticed, "Thank you milord. I wish not to cross the line but something pleases you may I be so bold as to ask what, master."

"Yes Draco you have that right. For only my _most trusted_ Death Eater has such a right," Draco's head shot up, "You have one task before you can claim your rightful position to my right."

"Anything, milord, say your will and I will make it real," Draco had straightened.

"You have failed me once, young Malfoy," Draco winced, "and you know this. This task was murder. Make up for your failure and claim the right to patriarch. Kill your father, Draco," Voldemort watched him.

He had gone stiff at the mention of murder, _I have never murdered one on one before without chickening out. Voldemort needs a strong right hand one that does __**not**__ back down_, he looked up to Voldemort, "I shall claim my rightful place at your side and as patriarch. My father will pay for what he has done to you my Lord and my family!" Draco's voice rang with confidence that satisfied Voldemort.

"I have no doubt you will, Draco," Voldemort rose to walk with Draco out when the door to his study flew open.

Delores Umbridge, and four ministry officials entered followed by four Death Eaters looking completely shocked and annoyed, "by decree of The Law of Olde and The Goblet Of Fire I present you two men with these two letters," Delores passed them to Draco at a distance not wanting to be close to the Dark Lord.

Draco handed Voldemort's letter to him and he opened it:

_**By Decree of The Law Of Olde and The Goblet Of Fire**_

_**The Citizens of the Wizarding World mentioned below**_

_**will partake in the binding process known as Marriage**_.

_The will of the Olde is ever strong and shall not be broken or ignored; therefore, the Marriage shall be performed __**then** consummated before the latter of 3 months._

_If ignored by either party the consequences will be dire!_

_The punishment will not affect the opposite party; however, it will affect the Wizard or Witch who refuses to obey the law in the most painful and life destroying way to that person!_

_The maiden's will be untouchable by a lustful or loving man that is not their chosen partner!_

_Fidelity must stand firm and cannot be broken, period! Even before the marriage!_

_Abuse of any kind is unmentionable and must and will not come from either witch or wizard!_

_The law states that the wife must follow the husband; however, do to the current time period the wife does not have to serve nor obey any unreasonable commands that she wishes __**not** to follow!_

_A 2 week courtship must be performed before the wedding!_

_Wedding must follow wizard and muggle laws and rituals of vows and binding!_

_**Must be consummated by the given time or the consequences will be far more terrible than disobeying the rules to the unwilling partner!**_

_The word 'Divorce' does not exist and will never exist; the **I Do's** are **FINALE!**_

_The magic of this bond will be like any other and will not affect the partaker's magic in any way, so compassion or any other emotion for the partner is no effect of the Law Of Olde or The Goblet Of Fire!_

**_Most compatible yet outrageous pair:_**

_Slytherin Heir Lord Voldemort_

_&_

_Gryffindor Maiden Hermione Jane Granger_

Voldemort rose and swung behind Draco to read his. The letter was the same except for the names at the bottom.

**_Most agreeable yet disastrous pair:_**

_Malfoy Heir Draco Abraxus Malfoy_

_&_

_Weasley Maiden Ginevra Molly Weasley_

Voldemort and Draco were shaking with rage. Quickly Voldemort's wand flew up and he yelled the killing curse at Delores but nothing happened. She was about to speak when his fist slammed into the desk, "It is the real Law! We are bound to the contract and will soon be bound to these _women!_" He snarled.

"We cannot get out of this!" Draco was exasperated.

"No Draco. We had best not disobey it either. The Law Of Olde is a neutral force. It does not differentiate between light and dark magic. It is all the same to it. Even I would not dare match its power."

Draco looked at his lord who was seething in his calm demeanor that had disappeared then reappeared like a lamp in the wind, "what…what happens now?"

Voldemort turned toward Delores who was about to speak when Kingsley ran in clutching his side. Trying to catch his breath he leaned against the mahogany. "You….can't….do….this!" he was gasping now.

"Oh. Mr. Kingsley. I thought you were finished. My greatest apologies; however, you are now. The Magic Of Olde and the ministry can do what ever they wish!" Her tone was sweet and innocent yet laced with cruelty.

He leaned heavily on the mahogany once his breath returned, "This can't be! What have you all done! You're going to get it Delores Umbridge!"

"Are you threatening me Kingsley?!" the sweet demeanor turned to anger.

"Not I, Delores. The 'maidens' that were chosen are your threat? Especially Hermione with what you have done! Today is the youngest Weasley's birthday and do you know what her present was going to be from Harry?"

Delores glared at him sweetly, "no and nor do I care. I'm not afraid of a little cub either Mr. Kingsley. That's all that Miss Granger is…"

Kingsley laughed at her, "WRONG! Oh you will care! Harry proposed to her! You have ripped her away from the man she loves!"

Delores was not even fazed by the news, "and what does this have to do with Miss Granger."

Kingsley's jaw dropped, "you heartless…" he calmed himself with a smile, "just remember this. You may be a beast hidden in pink clothing but Hermione is a full grown lioness in a beautiful woman's body. Appearances can be deceiving and you just lit the wick so be ready for the explosion!"

"What? Why on earth wou…" before Delores could finish the door flew open again crashing against the stone walls…


	2. Chapter 2

"_There is grief in the sound, there is guilt in the fame;…"_

The door crashed against the stone walls and a very angry Hermione Granger rushed in, "You low, heartless, incompetent woman!" She rounded on Umbridge with a shaking and crying red head behind her.

Umbridge held her ground as Kingsley rushed to Ginny and held the young woman to try and comfort her, "How dare you!"

Hermione didn't even wait to strike again, "How dare I! Look what _you _have done!" Umbridge moved next to the desk leaving Hermione in the middle of the room fuming.

"My dear, _I_ have done nothing it was the _Goblet Of Fire_ that did this. Smartest witch the wizarding world has ever seen since Rowena and she doesn't even know _that_," she laughed causing most in the room to do the same including the two irritated Death Eaters. That had been the last straw for Hermione. She was now fully enraged by this woman and Kingsley saw it. Holding Ginny he pulled her closer to Draco and Voldemort. Voldemort's snake like appearance made Kingsley shudder slightly and he noticed the blood red eyes narrowed and watching the two witches. Draco had stepped back behind Voldemort slightly in remembrance of all the times Hermione had been angry at him then turned and watched the young witch in the center of the room closely.

"Wrong!" Spoken as if impossible, "_Delores_, you are the one who is Wrong!" Delores's eyes enlarged and she puffed out her chest ready to retaliate when Hermione continued, "the Goblet Of Fire requires a witch or wizard by law to trigger The _Magic_ Of Olde in order to enforce The _Law_ Of Olde! It was your idea Umbridge and your actions that did this! You're not playing with a little girl Delores and I can promise you I_ am_ the smartest witch sense Rowena Ravenclaw!" Hermione's voice was a growl and her body was shaking with rage.

That's when Delores made her mistake and advanced on Hermione, "Little girl don't think you can play with the big girls and don't play with fire Miss Granger or you'll get burned. Now shut that little trap of yours and keep it shut!"

Umbridge turned and walked to the desk thinking she had won, "Little girl!" Delores turned to her with a smug look on her face that disappeared when Hermione smiled, "I never had fun playing with the _big girls_ when I was a _little girl_ because they were always so insolent and not worth my time," Hermione slowly stalked toward Umbridge, "Thinking that they could call you names and win the argument with false facts by trying to raise their own low self-esteem yet in the end that _little girl _can walk away and see just how desperate," Delores back against the mahogany wood as Hermione got closer, "good for nothing, " the desk moved, "pathetic," Delores began to shake, "little girl _that big girl _really is," Hermione stopped and looked down into the short woman's eyes that were completely aware of a predator being in their territory, "Delores, I'm playing with a spark your playing with a wildfire," her voice had dropped from amused to a cold.

Two cracks indicated that two people had arrived and one of them was known immediately as Delores slipped away from Hermione and ran behind her, "Minister, we have a problem with Miss Granger."

Hermione felt a hand on her should and new it to be Albus's, "Miss Granger the contract states…"

"I know what the contract states! And I know it is binding but I also know that it is a twin contract," she felt the hand tighten on her shoulder.

Scrimgeour looked at her closely, "yes."

"I can wipe my beneficial rules from the contract between Voldemort and I to release Ginny," she watched Scrimgeour smile.

"No!" They all looked at Ginny, "No! I won't let you do that! Not for me!" She walked over to Hermione and held her head up, "you do so much for me already and after all. I do have the Lioness of all Gryffindors with me," Ginny smiled through the tears.

"But Ginny?"

"No, I'm sure," she grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it then laughed a little, "but you have to promise,"

"What?"

"You'll be my matron of honor," her smile was genuine.

"As long as you promise to be mine," both girls were smiling and crying.

"I promise."

"I promise," Ginny leaped on Hermione and broke down into merciless retching and crying, "I promise, Ginny, I promise," tears ran down Hermione's cheeks as she looked dangerously at Umbridge, the Minister, and the officials, "what now!" it was a snarl.

"Now you try to control your temper," Scrimgeour approached her.

"He's right. Take a break and let me have a go," Voldemort's hiss caused everyone in the room including Albus to shiver and Scrimgeour to freeze in his steps, "What. On. This. Earth. Gave. **YOU!** The right to do this!" Hermione pulled Ginny closer to her in fear and Albus held her steady so she wouldn't back up, "I cannot kill you with magic," the four people's wands flew out of their hands and into Voldemort's large one, "but I have NO problem killing you with my bare hands, so you had better speak quickly before I decide to enforce _my_ law!"

The two ministry officials turned to run when the doors flew shut at the wave of Albus's hand, "I believe Minister that you owe these four a briefing," he ignored the two.

"Yes, I believe your right Albus," he tried to sound unafraid of the towering wizards but it wasn't working, "the courting shall begin tomorrow until the wedding date which shall be exactly fourteen courting days from their first date. Keeping the dates all double shall help with that."

"The first couple or week can be double but the others should be one on one," she looked down at Ginny.

"Hermione's right. One on one is needed for a week or more," Ginny looked over to Draco.

"Milord?" Draco looked from Ginny to Voldemort who was looking at Hermione.

"Fine. Anything else!" He never took his eyes from the woman.

"He hasn't mentioned anything for me to comment on!" She snapped right back.

Rage filled his eyes, "will you always be this rash?!"

"Yes," her jaw was tight.

Reaching up with his hand as if he wanted to choke her he pulled it back and rounded on Scrimgeour, "What else!"

This time the Minister leapt back from the powerful man, "the dates will be solely up to the male who _must _please the woman's interests for the date; however, the woman _must _answer all questions asked in complete truth."

"Have anything to say about that?!" Voldemort rounded on Hermione.

"No! But I bet you do!" She never took her eyes from his, "but then again you probably don't know how to ask a question with always invading someone's mind to get you answer!"

He closed his eyes then rolled his head back looking up at the ceiling, "do you think me weak in this position, Miss Granger?"

She watched him, "anyone else it would but not you."

He rolled his head back down to look at her with his head tilted slightly, "smart witch indeed but you need to curb that sharp tongue."  
"I will not curb my tongue for anyone," she made sure to match his emotion by calming herself.

His lip twitched slightly before he turned back to the Minister, "is that all?"

"For now at least. The courting should start as soon as tomorrow. It would be beneficial to figure out what exactly the women like," he turned toward Ginny and Hermione only to see them talking with Albus, "Ladies."

They looked at him with a raised brow and Albus answered, "you said they were finished. Is there anything else?"

"What do you two like?" Voldemort snarled.

Hermione took a deep breath to answer angerly but Ginny got to it first, "since it appears Draco is incapable of speaking himself I won't answer that. What about you Hermione?" Ginny smiled.

That jackal's grin spread across Hermione's face as she looked to Voldemort who narrowed his eyes at seeing it, "you know? Where would the fun be if we didn't have a little mystery in our relationship, _dear_," the sarcasm in the last word couldn't even be missed by a complete brain dead animal then with a softer crack Albus, Kingsley, Hermione, and Ginny disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3

"_But the tear that now burns on my cheek may impart…"_

Voldemort stood staring holes into the wall behind where the brown headed witch had just stood moments ago. Rage was pouring through him as her final word echoed through his mind '_dear_'. His body began to shake as more of his Death Eaters flooded through the door at the strange disturbance. Draco was standing next to Voldemort staring at the same spot as if something had just exploded in his face.

Feeling the tension in the room tighten around them from their lord's rage no one spoke and some stopped breathing subconsciously. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Snape pushed through the crowd of black robed men to stop before Voldemort and follow his gaze to mid air. Mustering her courage Bellatrix took a step closer, "milord, is everything alright?"

Bellatrix's words brought him out of his furious stupor and increased his fury ten fold, "Alright," his voice was low and they backed up, "ALRIGHT!" He turned on the Death Eaters and raised his wand to Dolohov sending a silent _crucio_ his way, "No Bella everything is not alright!" Dolohov was rolling around on the floor, "isn't that right Dolohov?"

He removed the curse in order for him to answer with his lie, "I know not what you speak of milord," the other Death Eaters thought he was sincere until Bellatrix and Rodolphus swung around and glared at him.

"You dare lie to our lord?" Bellatrix growled at him allowing Voldemort to compare the lioness that was in the room earlier with his most trusted female snake. Bellatrix was pale and radiating in her desire for him to notice her, raven black hair that stuck out around her in curls adding to her insane beauty, eyes of chocolate brown that gleamed with her cruelty and loyalty, posture declaring that she would obey him with the slightest movement but would tear into the first other who tried to control her, her voice was cold and dangerous that ranged from a soothing calm to a hysterical scream. She was the darkest beauty he's ever seen. The lioness, Hermione, had tan skin that seemed to glow in her innocence, sharp golden hazel eyes carried the wild fire of her spirit and the brilliance of the mind behind them, framing brown hair that he was positive had been a completes rats nest now was only slightly frizzy and wavy crackled with her rage, a posture that screamed defiance and courage, a voice that ranged from deathly calm to a roar of rage, and those crystal tears that coursed down her flushed cheeks only fueled her to make the woman before her crumple in fear of being pounced upon. She was…he hadn't decided what she was…he had seen all of Bellatrix's moods and they all orbit around him…but this other woman's was different and he new she was going to be a pain.

Dwelling in his thoughts he had not realized that Bellatrix had begun to pry the information from Dolohov's shaking form with her husband, Rodolphus, "enough you two," it was a command and they stepped back so that he could reach Dolohov, "you are my ministry informant, Dolohov, are you not?"

Dolohov was shaking with the pain but nodded in recognition of his position and spluttered something incoherent.

"Hmm that's odd. Now how does it come that, my ministry informant, who has recently received a very honorable rise in status to stand _next_ to Scrimgeour did not inform me of this preposterous plan of theirs? Hmm?" He knelt down next the man's cheek, "no answer, Dolohov? Well, then I believe I have no more use of you seeing as you can't answer a simple question nor _do your job!_" The last three words bellowed from deep within Voldemort's chest causing all of them to flinch away from him except for Draco who was still staring at the spot in disbelief.

"Milord I was sworn to secrecy and kept away from the project when I tried to sabotage it. They found out I was a Death Eater then. That is why I was unable to inform you. I tried everything but nothing would work milord!" He was desperately speaking the truth and Voldemort knew it.

However, he was far to angry to care and needed to keep his Death Eaters wise, "You were discovered," Voldemort laughed as he stood, "that makes everything better," sarcasm was unmistakable and the crowd back farther away from Dolohov who looked up completely frightened and ready to beg, "hold your tongue! Like I said I have no more use of you, Dolohov! _Avada Kedavra_," the spell was cast with so much ease that he didn't even raise his voice above a slight lover's whisper before he looked up, "the war will be on a stand still until Draco and I have been _married_ to our chosen brides! It is the Law of Olde so do not question it or my power!Remove this filth from my sight and all of you leave! Rodolphus retrieve Narcissa for me! Bella, Severous take a seat!"

The Death Eaters removed the body and Rodolphus left the room at a sprint. Snape sat in the chair that he was directed to but Bellatrix still stood wide eyed and slack jawed trying to decipher the words he just spoke, "m-ma-married?"

Voldemort gave her a side ways glance before walking to Draco and examining the poor boy. He knew of Bella's desire to be in his bed and Rodolphus's undying loyalty to her that said he would participate if allowed. Voldemort's lips curled up at the thought of Rodolphus coming anywhere near his bed with such intentions of bedding a woman with Lord Voldemort. _Disgusting._ Bella continued to mutter the word as if it would sound differently the more she said it but it never did. He averted his attention to the pale blonde that hadn't moved since their unexpected visitors left, "Draco!" it was his most commanding voice but Draco stilled heard nothing and this worried Voldemort slightly, "Severous come and grab the boy when he comes back to earth," after that Voldemort lifted his wand and cast another silent_ crucio_ that wasn't as strong because it's only objective was to wake Draco.

He immediately fell to the floor in a ball but the curse was lifted once Draco had shown signs of coming back to the living. Snape grabbed him under his arms and lifted, "put him in my chair Severous. The boy's had quiet a shock," Snape obeyed then returned to his own chair, "How are you feeling?"

Draco looked up at his master, "angry, queasy, and annoyed, milord!"

"Hmm," Voldemort walked over so that he was standing next to Draco, "thought so."

Draco had followed him and was about to speak when Narcissa and Rodolphus came through the door closing it behind them, "you called me milord?"

Voldemort nodded, "Yes Narcissa. Draco and I require your's, Bella's, and Severous's opinions," Voldemort sighed completely irritated before snapping, "Bellatrix no matter how many times you say the word it will always sound the same!" Bellatrix fell silent and looked up at her master with apologetic eyes, "what…does..um..," he was slightly hung on the words that he didn't want to say, "a…um….woman like…Miss Granger like?"

Bellatrix leapt to her feet, Severous yelled 'what', Narcissa's jaw dropped, and Rodolphus joined his wife looking utterly dumbstruck.

* * *

Ginny's and Hermione's strong demeanors crumbled once they reached the Burrow and they fell to their knees crying and shaking. Albus bent down and began to rub their backs in a slow circular motion before Ginny rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom where they could hear her being sick. Harry was about to rush off to comfort her when Albus stopped him, "do not touch her Harry. I don't say this because it will make things easier but because you can't because you love her," Harry starred at him then looked up the stairs.

Ron strutted into the room and saw Hermione crumpled on the floor next to Albus and ran to her, but before Albus could stop him he had touched her arm. "OUCH!" Hermione leapt back from his touch and landed on her bum. She looked down at her bare arm and saw a large hands sized red mark covering her bicep where she had been burned by his touch. She looked up at Ron and realized that he loved her then raced off out the front door where she was sick behind an old barrel a little ways from the house.

Ron was going to follow but Albus stalled him, "you cannot touch her because you love her," Albus had a small silver tear running down his beard, "Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Lupin please go and check up on Miss Weasley up stairs. Lupin, wait with Ron and Harry for the others to arrive. Kingsley come with me to check up on our lioness," Kingsley followed him out.

"Why do you call her that?" They stopped next to the heaving girl who was taking great gulps of fresh air every chance she got.

"What?" Albus held her hair and Kingsley rubbed her back muttering soothing comforts.

"Lioness or Lioness of all Gryffindors? Kind of dramatic don't you think," she began heaving again and he made larger circles.

"No. That's her animagus form, Kingsley. A lioness," he held her hair up higher so the cool breeze could get to the back of her neck and he noticed Kingsley's persistent stare, "I call her Lioness of all Gryffindors because she's always there for them. They are like her cubs, not literally, but she watches them none the less. See how she took care of Umbridge and tried to give up her benefits for Ginny's happiness," Albus sighed, "You already know this Kingsley so why do you ask?"

"I did not know her animagus form was a lioness. I did, however, know that she is a very protective woman of what she loves, Albus," he gave him a pointed stare that spoke a millions words and Albus understood them all.

"Yes, I fear that's true," he whispered as she was sick again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: **Cursed-PirateChick

**Disclaimer: **All Harry Potter related characters are not mine. Do not own!

**Author's Note: **I hope you like this chapter I spent a lot of time on it and I also updated Unbreakable. I really love reviews so please tell me what you think of it.

"…_The deep thoughts that dwell in that silence of heart."_

He had never been so uncomfortable in his life and it was making him angry. Bellatrix burst out into a parade of rants with Rodolphus which was pushing him past his boiling point. Taking a deep breath he conjured a chair, grabbed Draco by his collar, wrenched him out of his seat, and put him in the conjured one. Rubbing two fingers above his eyes he slid into the comfortable chair he pulled Draco from. Slowly the ranting of his followers droned out as he slipped into his own thoughts. His palace constructed by him to be the identical replica of the first place that he had ever called home. Hogwarts. He wandered the stone walls searching for a specific room as he glanced at the occasional picture frame on the wall. The frames were filled with people he had met, killed, served, hated, and _liked,_ in his life. They never moved in his memories they just stayed the way he last saw them or how he wanted to see them. It was better if they didn't talk for this was his mind and could not be influenced by anyone.

The sound of his dragon hide boots was muffled by the gold embroidered red carpet as he continued to make his way down the hallway in search of his destination. Soon the carpet melted into an emerald green embroidered by silver. His pace quickened and soon he was in front of a finely crafted oak picture frame with a very dashing young man with jet black hair and dark brown eyes smiling charmingly out of the picture. A silver badge on his Slytherin robes that read: HEAD BOY. He stood full height looking at his younger self before whispering a password, _"mine." _The portrait swung open and allowed him entrance to the room.

An emerald and silver couch was set back from a large fire place with a roaring fire, two emerald and silver cushioned chairs faced the flames on either side of the sofa. Above the mantle of the fireplace was a large painting of a woman on the wall. It was the strangest painting in the whole castle, for she was neither beautiful, ugly, nor mediocre and he had never met her before. She was just there and her appearance would change occasionally except for her pale hair and defeated demeanor. It was his mother, Merope. He tried and tried to picture his mother and failed each time only keeping what people had told him of her appearance. With a slight sigh he turned to look at the rest of the room. A mahogany desk with a hard wooden chair pushed under it was in the right corner with a picture of his raven haired father an older yet exact replica of the Head Boy. His least favorite picture, yet he kept it to remember. To remember what his father did to him and why he could not picture his mother.

Straightening up he wiped all evidence of his sigh off his face then climbed the stairs where he ended up in his old bedroom. The room was elegantly decorated in silvers and greens and a large full size bed was pushed neatly up to the wall on his right. This room held all of his greatest and most important thoughts and not a picture touched the walls. Leaving the door open he took a step into the room when something caught his eye something that wasn't suppose to be there. A picture. He turned sharply at the intruding object to find that infuriating brown headed mudblood looking at him with a very stern glare. _"What is she doing here?!"_ His growl of anger could be heard all around the castle of his mind.

_"At this moment she's your most important thought, son," _the silky voice wrapped around the room and the sound of the mattress scrunching told him his intruder had taken a seat on the bed.

Voldemort glared over his shoulder_, "did I invite you without knowing?" _he growled at the relaxed figure.

_"Oh! That hurts! I thought I was always welcome," _his smile was evident in his tone, _"was I wrong?"_

_"Yes, Gellert, you were sorely mistaken," _Voldemort turned fully around to meet the old blonde wizard_, "and I am not your son. What do you want?!"_

Gellert smiled and stretched his long bony fingers_, "Nothing important. It gets terribly bored in Nurmengard all by my lonesome. It's always eat, stare out a window, eat, stare at a wall, eat, and finally sleep. I should have built in some entertainment," _Gellert chuckled at his own lame joke while tilting his head to view the young witch on the wall_, "quiet a catch if I say so myself well if it wasn't for her unfortunate heritage. Mudblood, blah, filth more like it!" _He stood and walked over to the portrait and traced her jaw line_, "then again she's quiet beautiful. Wish they would have given away women like this in my day," _he glanced at Voldemort with a smirk.

_"Grindelwald, if you have nothing important to say and wish only to make implied sex remarks about my fiancé then you can leave,"_ Voldemort showed no real sign of irritation he actually enjoyed the old geysers company sometimes.

_"There was nothing implied,"_ he smiled wickedly_, "and actually I sensed your distress. Thought I might be able to help my favorite Dark Lord," _he chuckled again.

Voldemort surveyed him then sat down on his bed and leaned against one of the four posters_, "and How, may I ask, can you help?" _

_"Guidance, my dear boy, Guidance," _he twirled around on the heel of his shoes to face him.

Voldemort busted into laughter and lied back on his bed chuckling his stomach rising and falling rapidly_, "alright old man, __**guide**__ me,"_ he stretched his arms out above him and closed his eyes for emphasis.

Gellert walked around and sat near Voldemort's head in order to look down into his face_, "Gryffindors are most loyal and this one in particular seems to protect the things she loves with a ferocity to match your own ambition," _Voldemort's eyes snapped open to glare into the always amused yet untamed bright green eyes_, "anyway it might be fun to woo a woman again and she most definitely is a woman. How long has it been 60, 65 years since you held, touched, caressed, among other things a woman? Especially a virgin maiden," _One of his blonde eyebrows rose in question and a smirk played on his lips.

_"I don't keep track. I have no desire to 'hold, touch, caress or among other things' a woman, Gellert, especially an inexperienced virgin like her. I'm incapable of __**love**__, the insufferable emotion, and above those human desires," _his crimson eyes glared up at him.

_"How do you know it's insufferable if you've never felt it?" _Gellert glared back with a set mouth_, "you are not above the desires of man, Voldemort, you've just forgotten the feeling they empower. The feel of soft, warm skin under you finger tips, smooth hair on you palms, or the scent that over powers all of your senses, even in your case, the power of dominance when you wrap your arms around the smaller figure. She would depend on you," _the other eyebrow joined its twin.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed_, "no, she would not depend on me. She will cringe at my touch, old man, best thing to do is get through this without emotions," _Voldemort rose and looked at the picture again.

_"Do you think you can do that? She can already enrage you. What's stopping her from enticing you?" _Grindelwald laid a hand on his shoulder_, "just think about what I said about wooing the female. You always have loved a challenge, Voldemort. If you need to talk remember that I always invite myself to this magnificent home of yours, maybe you should invite her."_

_"Never!" _It was a finalizing growl and Grindelwald left without another word. Voldemort watched the golden hazel eyes that stared angrily out of the painting at him_, "Maybe you are a worthy woo," _he nodded his head coming to a decision of living in a world were he was never met with what he desired, other than power he wanted challenge a match_, "challenge me Miss Granger and win and I'll not only invite you but I'll give it to you," _he continued to watch the painting with flashing crimson eyes as he pulled from his mind to begin the pursuit of the lioness.

* * *

Albus, the Order with the exception of Ron and Harry, and the Ministry decided that it was best for Hermione and Ginny to be taken somewhere else to stay, so Mrs. Granger supplied their cottage somewhere a little ways north out of London deep in a forested area. Mrs. Weasley and her mom had both decided to stay with the young ladies while Ginny's family and Hermione's father and four over protective uncles stayed at the Burrow in order to 'minimize harassment of the suitors' as the ministry so calmly states it.

"Hermione, Ginny. Dears, please talk to us," but there words were only heard and not accepted as hazel eyes took in the landscape that rolled by as they drove toward the cabin. However, the eyes weren't seeing it, really, they were glazed as their owner had retreated to her sanctuary, her mind. The Hogwarts library was one place she would always find comfort in; being surrounded by the old and new tomes that were pushed into the oaken shelves. She sat at one of the many tables staring down at her folded hands and the sunlight that shone through the beautiful windows that engulfed them in light.

_"How can I handle a Dark Lord, no, not only __**a **__Dark Lord but Lord Voldemort the hater of muggles and muggle-borns alike!" _She was frustrated and in utter distress over what she would have to put up with and _do_. Angrily she remembered Delores' last comment to her not to long ago when she informed them that Ginny and her would need to be separated from their friends and most of their family_, 'I do hope you'll enjoy your wedding night, MISS Granger!' _She had spoken when no one else was listening or paying attention. Hermione didn't let it show then how much it affected her; however, it terrified her to no end.

_"Oh don't let his cruel actions get to you, miss," _Hermione spun around in her seat,_ "he's quiet the gentle lover. Doesn't believe in raping woman, even though his Death Eaters do, or sadistic bed play."_

She glared at the intrusive man, _"do you speak from experience?" _She snarled at him.

He just chuckled catching her off guard, _"what a witty witch. Lord no, my dear," _he wore a slight disgusted look on his face, _"we both prefer the opposite sex."_

She narrowed her eyes and took in his appearance. He was tall and reminded her of Dumbledore with the way he held himself and his appearance only his beard and hair where a soft curly blonde and his bright greens eyes held an amused look and not the twinkle. He seemed like a wild, carefree man, _"what are you doing here? This is my mind."_

_"Yes and what a beautiful and brilliant mind it is," _he smiled at her, _"it gets bored when you are imprisoned for the rest of your life in a very lonely tower," _he folded his arms over his chest as her hazel eyes lit up with realization.

_"Grindelwald, you have no right to be here! Leave at once!" _She tried to force him out but he would not budge, _"how are you doing this?"_

_"Ah, that's a very interesting question. As I said, I become bored, so I spend my time focusing on Legillems and improving the capabilities. You have and had a very interesting life, Miss Granger. Oh, don't look so angry, Voldemort can't even banish me from his mind," _he chuckled again in amusement at her shocked face and sudden rigid defense, _"don't worry I can harm no one in this form and I do not look forward to trying to learn how, so please, Miss Granger, loosen up I only wish to talk."_

Hermione did loosen up at the news and went back to watching her hands, _"I have things to think about. Plus you said Voldemort couldn't remove you from his mind, so I don't think I'll talk to you seeing as you must__** have**__ talked to him and __**can**__ talk to him. Please leave, Grindelwald," _she sighed.

He walked over and took the seat next to her and looked down at her hands as well, _"please call me, Gellert," _he leaned closer to her folded hands, _"I really don't want to leave. So what are we looking at?"_

She looked up at him confused and was met with gleeful bright green eyes, _"I was just thinking of what to expect," _she opened up to him, _"I'm actually very frightened of the man and I really hadn't thought about marriage but I did '__**do' **__ care for someone. So does Ginny," _she looked away back to her hands not being able to handle the happy look and nor allow him to see the tear, _"I don't know how to look at this," _ she looked back to him hopefully making him smile at her, _"could you tell me?"_

He chuckled loudly, _"a challenge my dear and I'll even tell you a secret. He is not so devoid of man's desires as he likes to think," _he laid his hands flat on the table as he laughed.

_"A challenge," _she smiled at his watered eyes, _"what about what others think?"_

_"I can say no more, my dear," _he rose from the chair and looked down at her sad face.

_"It wouldn't be a challenge would it. Just remember to say what you're thinking when you're thinking it," _he held out a hand for her to take.

She took it and he pulled her to her feet then released, _"I always say what I am thinking unless it is a plan or something I need to keep secret," _she looked at him defiantly then smiled, _"I was starting to enjoy your company, Gellert, thank you."_

He bowed low, _"my pleasure, dear; however, you must return to comfort your friend and make Voldemort angry," _he smiled as she giggled.

_"Yes, goodbye, Gellert," _she watched him leave then finally spoke again, _"a challenge, huh," _she slowly returned to see the trees rushing by her window with a smile on her face.

* * *

Draco sat in the new chair and watched his lord's eyes glaze over. Then turned to his bickering aunt and uncle, speechless potions master, and astounded mother. His lord had asked what women like Granger liked. He fell into a jumble of thoughts. _I'm getting married to that Weaselette blood traitor! How! Grr. No I must take this calm just as milord is doing. I also have to plan my father's murder. Even if I am not a Gryffindor I shall do this face to face with an honorable dual to prove my worth to milord. A dual in MY mansion the day before the wedding. Now that that is taken care of I must think of this red head who has so annoyingly pushed herself into my life. She is quiet beautiful and isn't a slut, in fact, she's a virgin maiden. She shall carry a healthy heir instead of a ruined one that I'm sure Pansy would have carried. Maybe she is worth the effort. I will speak with milord and see how he is handling his problem. _Draco pulled himself from the now organized thoughts to see his lord watching him. He nodded his agreement of Draco's thoughts. Then Draco straightened in his chair ready for what was to come.

* * *

Ginny stared at the scenery that sped past her window then blurred together over and over. Tree after tree, bush after bush until a magnificent field with purple mountains lining it's horizon revealed itself to her through a large break of the foliage. Deer grazed on the bright grass and ducks flew over the beautiful lake that came from the base of the rocky, towering masterpieces of nature. Small bushes scattered in ones and twos climbed up the mountain then stopped altogether when the altitude would allow no more growth. Instead it gave power to a new miracle that topped the peaks of the mountains with white gloves of snow. The view was rewarded with a smile by the troubled red head. _I wish I could be out there walking across the field. Swimming across the lake to the mountains edge, climb the rough slopes of the mountain until my feet were buried in the white powder and my hands were red from the cold, but I wouldn't stop until I had reached the top where I imagine my breath would actually crystallize and fall to the ground as the white precipitation. Then I wouldn't have to marry Draco I would be at peace watching the world from such a high vantage point, with Harry, but no that can't be! Hermione has come to terms and so do I! The only thing I can do is make Draco work for my cooperation and affection, at least the man I'm marrying has emotion, poor Hermione. We'll be there for each other. That's the only way to get through this. Mourning over something that was taken from me is only going to cause me more pain! It's final! I'm going to take this like a Gryffindor and a woman! _

Ginny pulled from her thoughts to see the stretch of land and mountain gone then turned to Hermione who was smiling at her with a smile and determined golden hazel eyes.Ginny smiled back with the same determination.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Cursed-PirateChick **

**Author's Note: Ok. Please be patient with me. I'll never give up on Unbreakable or I Speak Not, but school has started up and it's really demanding. I'm sorry it took so long and that it's not all that good but the next one is when it gets really good! First Date!**

"_Too brief for our passion, too long for our peace,…"_

Hermione sat on the front porch with a cup of peppermint tea the steam rising to caress her face in its sweet scent. Ginny's red head was resting on her shoulder with a cup of the same liquid wrapped up in the sleeves of her sweeter where her hands should be. It was actually a funny sight. Hermione wore a red spaghetti strap that had WILD THING written in black across the chest and long black pajama pants that covered the tops of her feet with untamed written all over them in red. Ginny was wrapped in an enormous green sweater that had Tinkerbell outlined in fire with her arms crossed and leaning against the stack of words '2hot 2hold 2much 2handle' on the front and white shorts with neverland written across the butt in green. This little scene is the manifestation of what happened once they reached the cabin, which is what girls do best in a depressed state, so they put on pajamas, got a lot of food that was based around chocolate with the exception of popcorn, put in a movie, and curled up on the couch to wallow in their misery. They passed out sometime around one and were currently watching the mist of the mountains wrap around the trees while waiting for breakfast when the roar of a supercharged engine caused both to nearly fall off the railing they were perched on and almost spill their tea. Grumbling angrily the two slipped off the beam and walked inside to the living room.

"We told you to go get some fresh air while you wait. It'll make you feel better, dears," Hermione face-planted on the couch and Ginny fell backwards over the arm rest of a chair letting her legs dangle.

"smmm in ear," Hermione spoke against the cushion she had her face buried in.

"What? Hermione speak clearly," Mrs. Granger came up behind Mrs. Weasley shaking her head.

A knock sounded at the door and Hermione flipped over and slid off the couch, "I said 'someone is here'."

"They pulled up in a very loud car…" _Knock _Ginny groaned angrily as her sentence was interrupted by an even more impatient knock then stood up and followed Hermione into the kitchen, "are you going to answer it?"

Hermione looked over at Ginny then at herself and snorted, "no," both girls burst into laughter.

Shaking her head Mrs. Weasley went to answer the door while Mrs. Granger tidied up the living room. Hermione was standing on the tips of her toes trying to reach the fresh strawberries in the top fridge that her mom called the 'fruit fridge' which was extremely corny, "mom, why on this earth did you want a fridge placed in the highest place possible _and _put the strawberries up there! I could strangle the ministry for putting up magical boundaries who cares about protection when I can't reach the dang…OH!" Ginny who had been snorting and laughing at Hermione suddenly fell silent. A long arm belonging to an extremely tall man who had deathly pale skin and long fingers retrieved the strawberries and handed them to Hermione.

"Tired of listening to you complain. It gets rather annoying so do try and stop, no don't _try_ just _do_," Voldemort's curt voice sped through Hermione's mind at lightening speed and it didn't take long for her to find her way out of her stupor.

"What!?" She placed the strawberries on the counter, cocked her hip out, and placed her hands on both sides, "don't you dare…"

"Save your yelling and fighting for your dates. I don't want to hear any of it in this house is that understood! Ignore his comment and just be happy he got you the strawberries because none of us can reach them _except _for him, I'm grateful," Mrs. Granger strolled in and began cutting the strawberries and putting them in a large bowl.

Hermione chuckled, "yes, ma'am," then turned to help her mother fix breakfast.

Voldemort was astounded at the older woman's behavior and immediately knew that those two were related, "I'm dealing with two of you!" It came out as a snarl.

Hermione shrugged, "no, just me seeing as most likely mom will be treating you like you're a blessing," she began washing a strawberry then popped it into her mouth.

"I have every right to. My brothers are very protective of you and I grew up with them so I know how rough they can be. Plus your father has one of those tempers when it comes to you and goes into a rampage when some guy looks at you with interest,  
she turned to Voldemort, "you'll need all the support you can get and I wear the pants in this house plus I know just how to strike fear into my brothers' hearts," she turned back to Hermione taking the washed strawberry from her hand and popping it into her mouth.

Ginny laughed, "I know how that is Mrs. Granger," the older woman winked at her then went back to cutting as Ginny averted her attention to Voldemort, Narcissa, and Bellatrix, "why are you even here now?"

Voldemort smiled, "I have every right to know what's going on in this house seeing as I own something in it."

"Really what's that?" Hermione asked in a 'I could care less tone'.

"You."

"I'm not an object," she turned to him, "and you're not married to me yet. Now striking your last sentence, do please continue," she ignored his angry expression and began frying the eggs.

Irritated he finished, "Narcissa and Bella will be staying with you. I have cleared it with the Ministry," that was forced, "they will make sure your ready and pleasing to both our likes, understood," he was about to turn when Ginny piped in.

"We'll wear what we want and if it's not pleasing to both your likes then I'm sure it will be ours plus we don't need babysitters and we'll get ready in our own time!" Ginny stood up and walked into the living room to help Mrs. Weasley clean.

"She pretty much covered what I was going to say so see you this evening at…"

"Seven," it was gritted out.

"Seven. You know where the door is so show yourself out. Very impolite for a gentleman to call on a woman at such an improper hour, good day Voldemort," she flipped the bacon.

"Don't you ever talk to our master in such a manner again, you filthy Mudblood!" It was a screech.

Mrs. Granger had gone rigid and with swift spin on her heel she caught Bellatrix across the cheek with her hand, "stay out of business that is not yours and if you ever insult my daughter again I will put you out of this house in a heartbeat dear! You can't hide behind your wand in this house! I'm the authority here and if you want to stay you'll listen!" Bellatrix glared at the woman with daggers.

"You have no say Mrs. Granger and never do something that stupid again," Voldemort's cold voice chilled them to the bone.

"Wrong, Voldemort!" Hermione stepped forward ready, "the Ministry Laws specifically state that Wizards can not control muggle territory like a _home, _for instance, because it is property of the muggle family, therefore, only a muggle family member that is in charge can decide who goes and stays. Ministry is out of its jurisdiction in trying to overrule the court here because the jury is observing and the judge is anxious to cast the sentence. Bellatrix stays and listens to my mother or goes. Its up to you, _dear,_ since you seem to be the one pulling the strings," Voldemort hid his excitement on the inside and gave Hermione a scowl that would frighten the stoutest of wizards and witches but she didn't budge no matter how much he made her shiver with fright.

"Very well then, both of you will listen to Mrs. Granger's instructions and follow them as if I had given it, understood?" Both women nodded and he turned on his heels to leave but stopped abruptly then glancing over his should looked at Hermione's pajamas taking care to read what was on them then made eye contact with her hazel orbs, "I'm counting on it," he left the house.

Hermione's cheeks turned red with what he had just done but what made her uneasy was that she couldn't figure out if it was from anger at his boldness of looking at her pajamas or excitement for a challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Cursed-PirateChick **

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update but I promise just keep bugging me and I'll post. It's my Junior year guys give me some slack and this Christmas is such a deserving break. Please be patient. Please!**

"_Were those hours - can their joy or their bitterness cease?"_

Voldemort stood outside the door for a few moments before he made his way to his car. Yes a car. The ministry once again had stepped in and decided that apparating was a bad idea and that the suitors would need cars. Draco was gloomy about the idea until they reached one of the _muggle _car lots. He was like a kid in a toy store. A high priced toy store. He ended up buy not only a red 911 Carrera Cabriolet Porsche convertible soft top but a silver Maserati Grand Sport Spyder. Voldemort; however, was unimpressed and irritated with Draco's young excitement over something _muggle_ contraptions and to get back into the good light of his lord Draco told the dealers of his tastes. At first the dealers laughed but on seeing Draco serious they directed the two men inside. Lucky for them Voldemort's irritation dissipated to awe as they directed him to a car after his own _heart_. He stood outside the cabin admiring the vehicle quite happily, which was in fact a black 360 Dodge Viper coupe, but as he slid into the leather seats and started the roaring engine he laid his head back in thought. _The meeting inside was odd and very childish he thought, yet he wanted to see if she would be worth his time. Was she? Or was she just anther woman who would cry and wine about stupid things and enjoy gossip? She was in fact very snappish today, _he shook his head, _though it changed quite rapidly at the end. Maybe she had something on her mind? Yes that could have been it. I'll give her another chance. The date shall prove if I'm dancing with a little girl who steps on my feet in ignorance or a full grown woman who I can lead and is graceful. Yes, the date will surely tell! _

Grinning he reached for the stick with his right hand but was suddenly froze with an image, _Hermione's slender form leaning against the counter reaching up toward a small fridge above her head. Her arm stretched out with her shirt rising enough to see her smooth lower back that's arched in an attempt to allow her arm a father reach. The gentle curve of her backside, the baggy pajamas that draped off of it down to cover half her feet, and her toes up on their tips to give her extra height but not enough for her to reach. The scolding she gave over not being able to reach the fresh strawberries that apparently were her favorite actually made him smile. The very image of her unable to reach them made him act carelessly and forced him to come up with an irritating excuse. _Swiftly he shook his head to clear it of the picture before he threw it into reverse and drove off angrily.

The loud yelling echoed in the room where Hermione and Ginny were supposedly suppose to be changing but instead where sitting on the bed with their hair tied up in a towel and a housecoat wrapped around their bodies while Bellatrix, Narcissa, Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger fussed over what the two girls were going to wear. Finally irritated with the four women Hermione grabbed Ginny by the wrist and drug her out of the room and into another, "It's two hours from seven and I have no desire to walk out of here in a house coat. I'll pick what you wear and you pick what I wear, this way we'll both be fair about it, ok?"

"Sounds good to me," Ginny turned and disappeared into the closet the Ministry had set up for them and Hermione followed. It was a whole new room altogether with glamorous dress robes of every color and style on long racks. They separated into the never ending sea of beautiful fabrics that even required a second floor to hold the mass.

Hermione wanted an emerald dress for Ginny. It would look absolutely fabulous with her red hair and pale skin; however, this was not a simple task. Not one of the green dresses she found was what she had in mind so she ventured onto the second floor. Thankfully luck was on her side. The fourth dress of this color was exactly what she was looking for. Excitedly she grabbed the dress and fled down the stairs to pick out the shoes and jewelry. Shoes were a breeze to find; unfortunately, the jewelry wasn't. The beautiful gems flashed majestically in Hermione's hazel eyes as she searched for the perfect accessory. On the brink of giving up she finally came across a transparent green sapphire set and happily gathered it up before exiting the closet. The room was empty so she laid the items on the bed and sat at the vanity to brush out the wet tangles from her hair.

Ginny's search wasn't as easy. She didn't even know what color she wanted to look for and was currently slowly inspecting the dresses around her. Red was the obvious choice but she always saw Hermione in red and wanted to see her in a different color. Yellow was out of the question just because she didn't like it and Hermione would probably murder her if she brought back something pink. A stronger dominate color was needed. Green would look good but she guessed that's what Hermione picked for her. She looked best in green and they had to look their best. _Best, what does Hermione look best in? Red: No Green: No Black: Maybe Hmm…another col…that's it!_Ginny scrambled down the ladder at seeing the silver dress and snatched it off the hanger before rushing to the shoes where she found the perfect pair. Proudly Ginny strutted to the jewelry and rushed through it looking for a specific gem. Smiling broadly she gathered the clothes and accessories then strutted into the room to find Hermione waiting.

Smiling they exchanged then readied themselves quickly. They took turns in applying their makeup while the other did their hair. Rising slowly on bare feet from the vanity chair Hermione walked over to the full mirror. Ginny had over done herself. She had never worn silver before but found it to be a definite candidate for future use. It was strapless and cut across her chest revealingly but not too much. The right side of the dress flowed down to her hip before cascading in front of her legs to end up touching her ankle on the left. Elegant gloves of a silver gray tone stopped mid way up her forearm and she slipped one inch heels of the same color onto her exposed bare feet. The diamond of the neckless rested just above the cleft of her cleavage and diamond earrings hung limply from her ears. Brown curls fell across the right side or her face and brushed against her blushed cover cheeks. The back of her hair was half up straight and half down with curls. She was absolutely breathtaking but if you had asked Hermione how she looked she would have said, _"ok I guess,"_ unknowingly irritating the questioner.

Ginny watched her happily before pushing her out of the way so she could inspect her own person. Hermione was always good at picking out the best dress for Ginny and she didn't fail this time either. It was a long deep emerald green dress with thin straps and a V neck revealing the same amount of cleavage as Hermione's. Large bouncy curls cascaded off her head and onto her shoulders where they slid around on her pale freckled skin. Brown eyes leapt out from under long eyelashes and black eyeliner. The same deep emerald gloves rose half way up her forearm. A beautiful silver ring with a clear sapphire flashed on her pinky, a neckless made solely of the same gems wrapped around her neck with the largest between her collarbones, and earrings of the same style hung from the lobe of her ears. Ginny unlike Hermione new she was a beautiful woman; however, because she didn't like to boast or speak of it she would just smile at her reflection and complement Hermione on her appearance.

Turning around she saw Hermione pull on a small silver purse and hold out a matching emerald one. Ginny took it then left with Hermione close behind. Yells were still coming from the partly closed door but this time only two voices. Molly and Bellatrix were hammering it out about Hermione _pleasing _Lestrange's lord. Narcissa and Anne were in the kitchen talking about Draco when Ginny walked in, Hermione stepped into the room in an attempt to end the argument.

On seeing the red head Narcissa rose with a shocked expression that spoke of her approval. For some reason it made Ginny happy that her to be mother-in-law approved of her and she smiled at the older woman and took a seat next to her. A third voice joined the yelling in the other room but its purpose was only to be heard over the other two. Anne rose suddenly surprising Ginny and walked off to the door indicating that someone had knocked. She returned with a handsomely dressed Voldemort and Draco.

Voldemort had on elegant silver robes that fit close to his neck like a tuxedo with faded silver gloves on his long fingered hands and the same colored dragon hide boots which were visible from under the bottom of the finely tailored silver slacks. A silver cloak with diamond embroidery covered his left shoulder and hung down the front of his body leaving his right side visible with only a solid silver snake brooch with a diamond eye attached to his robes holding the cloak on. All three women noticed the air he gave off was dominatingly attractive and powerful, so much that his very posture was hypnotizing with his stark white skin smooth without a wrinkle, stern serious expression, and radiating red eyes glinting with the magic beneath their surfaces. He kept his body straight so that he reached his full height of at least 6' 6" with a slender form. His body could have been easily described as thin and wiry with his black robes but the close fitting dress robes showed off the lean contours of his body shocking the women.

Pulling their eyes away from Voldemort they centered on Draco's attire. Emerald green robes with the same deep colored gloves and boots. His cloak covered both of his shoulders and had a tall collar that reached his jaw line before folding down stiffly. Small round green sapphire brooches held the cloak on with a string that bridged across in front of his collar bones. The same gems made up the buttons of his robes that tailed out on his slacks of emerald. Draco stood beside Voldemort loyally and gave off the air of high breeding with his pompous stance and head so high his nose was close to pointing toward the ceiling. His blond hair was gelled back and combed to the side allowing one strand to hang above his finely drawn eyebrows and cold grey eyes.

Ginny was slightly taken off guard by the two men. She approached Voldemort first thinking it customary and looked up at him with fascinated awe. With unmatched charisma he bent his head over her hand without touching it with his lips then released it slowly and drew back allowing Draco lift it to his lips as he bowed over it, "m'lady," his warm breath wrapped around the glove sending involuntary shivers up her spine with his gently whisper. The yells and screeches of Bellatrix and Molly snapped Ginny from her stupor and she pulled back like she had been burnt.

The screams quieted when the door closed. Shaking her head Hermione strolled into the kitchen looking down at her dress and smoothing it out and fixing the top, "I tried to bring up reason but neither will hear it, and I don't want Bellatrix to rip my dress off. I'm sorry for the yelling, Mrs. Malfoy," she looked up and stopped abruptly when she noticed the silver figure in her kitchen. He was incredible. Rapid shivers racked her body as his intense red eyes traveled her body his chest unmoving and his mouth slightly ajar. She suddenly felt self-conscious but wouldn't let it show no matter what.

Shocked golden hazel eyes and gently tanned features caused Voldemort to literally stop breathing. The woman that stood before him was absolutely gorgeous. Silver silk clung to her every curve. The visible slender leg, smooth skin of her arms, finely cut collar bones, and smooth curve of cleavage that the dress revealed made his heart beat pick up and beat against his chest rapidly. Mentally shaking off her impact he slowly let the air from his lungs unnoticed as she approached him elegantly with a short greeting, "Voldemort."

He bent down and brushed his lips against her gloved hands, "Hermione." The greeting was stiff and crackled with the awaiting battle that would become their dating routine. He bowed toward Anne releasing Hermione's hand carelessly, "Mrs. Granger, does, Miss Granger, have a curfew?" Hermione glared at him for acting as if she were a child.

Anne surveyed him closely and noticed the change. _This is the frightening man that the wizarding world fears. Then why was he acting in such a way yesterday? Hmm_. _He is so calm and collected. Well if he's going to play games with my little girl then he better be ready for when she steps on the field. He should know that all women on hearing bad news need time to clear their heads._ A mischievous smile graced her features that made Voldemort's stomach knot in nervousness yet his façade was completely neutral, "She's not a child, Voldemort. Have fun you four," she went back to talking with Narcissa completely blowing off the charm he used.

Voldemort looked up to the door that held in the yelling and shook his head, "we had best leave before Bellatrix realizes I'm here," he swung around and strode to the door which he opened and stepped to the side, "ladies first," an elegant curve of his body directed the two.

Hermione made eye contact as she walked out, "how _charming_."

His eyes caught fire seeing the hazel eyes melt into liquid gold declaring the war had begun, "my _pleasure," _the last word was hissed out softly.

Neither Hermione nor Voldemort noticed the wide eyed look of the other four occupants as he followed her out the door and closed it quietly behind him.

Anne looked over to Narcissa, "he's far more frightening today don't you think?"

"He's always frightening to me dear. It's amazing how your daughter is so defiant," Narcissa looked over to Anne who was grinning.

"She's always defiant, Narcissa," Narcissa smiled.

"She's going to need it," their heads swung to the yelling that had now entered the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Another update! I think it's my best please enjoy! Oh! And review! You're reviews are major motivation people. Special thanks to **lilartsie** for the extra motivation to update this one! And **potterhead00013** for saying it's a good story! So reviews are majorly important and I do read them! Enjoy!

**Note: **To inform my readers for the next update I will move it to Hermione/Voldemort because people keep thinking this is a Hermione/Ginny fic. This is not a Hermione/Ginny fic I'm sorry! So I'll be moving this story to that area no worries. If you can't find it it'll be on my fanfic page anyway. .

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize from J. K. Rowling is not mine! Nor anything else you recognize that I didn't.

"_We repent, we abjure, we will break from our chain,"_

A slick black Viper and a Porche were neatly parked on the dirt road. Voldemort followed Hermione to the passenger side and opened the door for her making eye contact before closing it behind her. He said something to Draco before opening his own door and sliding in. Hermione watched him closely and came to the conclusion that the car really suited him. His long slender fingers wrapped around the keys in the ignition and turned them. The car started with a roar and he revved the engine a couple of times to heat it up. Hermione noticed that every action he made from opening a door to casting a killing curse was done in a smooth powerful gesture and for the first time she realized that today and from now on she was playing a very dangerous game with the man the wizarding world feared and she was terrified.

He felt her gaze and looked over at her. Her expression was calculative until she finally spoke, "the car suites you."

He threw it into gear refusing to break eye contact, "how so?"

She buckled herself in still keeping eye contact herself, "powerful, sleek, snake, except I like the car," she shrugged.

His grin sent shivers down her spine, "engaging already, _Hermione_, and the date is just beginning. I have a feeling this is going to be more fun than I thought," he released the clutch and spun out of the driveway following the Porsche, "I don't care much for slow."

She leaned back in the leather seat perfectly at ease and watched as he quickly shifted to the sixth gear then rested his back comfortably against the leather himself. Raising an eyebrow she turned back to looking at the stars out the window. _How long will it be quiet? _Losing interest in the small glowing orbs in the sky she looked down at her gloves, "something wrong?"

She looked up suddenly in complete surprise to find Voldemort glancing at her then the road then back at her, "Oh. No. It's just really quiet."

He nodded his head in understanding then reached over to the radio and pushed mode then turned the volume up. Linkin Park began to play and Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "Linkin Park?"

He was looking back at the road, "laugh all you want. I had to pick something and all that other muggle crap I either couldn't understand or just didn't like," he avoided looking at her as he scowled and she giggled.

"I like Linkin Park," he looked over at her and noticed her impish grin, "especially this song," she reached over and switched through the tracks until it stopped on "What I've Done."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, _now it's my turn._ "and what have you done that you regret Hermione?"

Her grin vanished and she turned to look out her window, "seems you don't mind to engage early either," her voice had lost its playful tone, "I regret…." She was reluctant to say anything but she had no choice so she sighed and opened her mouth to answer when she was cut off.

"You don't have to answer, Hermione," he was watching the road again.

"Fudge said I have to answer everything you ask," she was looking at him as if he was an unpredictable rabid dog.

"Yes he did but _I'm_ saying you don't have to. It's my choice and I find no interest in getting these answers from you so easily because you're forced by someone else. If you were forced by _me_ that would be different but your not."

She glared at him, "oh of course," she rolled her eyes and looked out the window, _so he does want a challenge._

The rest of the ride was quiet and slightly uncomfortable for both of them. Neither spoke nor really moved except for his occasional shifting and steering and Hermione turned up the music. To both of their relief they arrived at the restaurant fairly quickly and he parked next to Draco who was currently outside of his car yelling at the passenger side door.

Hermione looked over and noticed a very angry Ginny sitting with her arms folded and the doors locked with his keys inside. Voldemort opened her door and held a hand out for her to take, "looks like Draco has already made a mistake. Hmm and to think I thought you would be the first."

He glared daggers at the younger witch, "how upsetting."

She walked around followed by her tall date, "Draco what have you done? It's only the first date!" Hermione was flustered.

"Nothing, mudblood!" He snarled back.

"Draco!" Voldemort stepped forward.

Something snapped and Hermione rounded on him, "I don't need you jumping to my defense because it's going to hurt your ego every time someone calls me a mudblood!"

He was completely startled, "What?!" His anger rose, "My ego! More like my reputation but seeing as I'm already engaged to a _mudblood _there's not much I can do about that is there!"

"Oh! Of course you're the victim here," her anger rose, "It's not like I'm engaged to a Dark Lord! That would be preposterous! Oh! Did I forget to mention how dang hypocritical you are! Half-breed!"

Red eyes lit to fire and Hermione Jean Granger entered a very dangerous playing field but too angry and defiant she didn't care. _I chose to play this game now I'm going to play! _They just stood and glared at one another neither breaking eye contact nor moving. Ginny had finally got out of the car on hearing their yelling and was currently trying to get Draco to do something but he was too scared and she didn't blame him.

"Neither one is going to move can we go inside?" She looked over at Draco.

"Yea, I guess. They'll come in when they're…um finished," he offered his arm and they walked in a large half circle around the two on their walk to the restaurant.

Hermione's heart was racing and her blood seemed to pound in her ears as she stared straight back at the blood red orbs. She refused to move or blink as long as he did the same. Her muscles were shaking and her breathing was heavy as her anger coursed through her. _How dare he defend me trying to make himself look better! _

"Are you done being childish, Miss Granger?" He straightened up but kept eye contact.

"Depends. Are you? Wouldn't want to leave your level of intelligence," _ok attacking blood now intelligence. What's wrong with me? _She didn't let any of her emotions or thoughts show.

He growled low in his throat, "who's messing up now, Granger?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Hmm. You're right it's not Draco. It's you Riddle!"

He grabbed her chin and wrenched it forward with his teeth gritted together as his fingers began to burn from him hurting her, "The game is over Granger and don't think I can't hurt you," it was a hissed threat.

"No, Voldemort," she slapped his hand away and got in his face, "don't' think that just because you're mad this is over. No, this game has just begun and never for a moment did I think you couldn't hurt me."

The tension wrapped around them like a wool blanket as he backed up and watched her closely before offering her his arm. Stiffly she took it and they walked to the restaurant.  
People gasped and fell back in there chairs upon seeing the Dark Lord but what was the most hurtful was people whispering and shaking their heads at Hermione in disgust. She tried to ignore them but they were their and her grip on Voldemort's arm tightened. She held her head high and refused to let it get to her astonishing Voldemort completely. Once they reached the secluded room she removed her nails from his arm and relaxed considerably. Ginny and Draco were actually having a nice conversation and laughing, "at least two of us can get along."

Voldemort grunted in response and pulled out her chair for her to take then pushed it in before taking his own. He was planning on ignoring her the rest of the night if he could. _Now I remember why I hate Gryffindors. They like to play piano with my nerves. _

Ginny noticed the extreme discomfort between both of them, "Draco and I ordered the wine. Since it's so close to Christmas we ordered Zinfandel because it goes with everything is that fine with you two?"

Voldemort noticed she addressed them both so he nodded his agreement but Hermione spoke up, "yes Ginny that sound great, thank you."

Her voice was still tense and she really didn't want to speak at the moment, "what's wrong with your chin Granger?"

Voldemort kept his eyes on the menu as he answered, "I jerked her chin up," he showed his finger that had the large red mark on it.

Ginny was wide eyed, "you would break the rules over an argument?"

"Ginny don't worry about it it's handled," Hermione tried to sooth her friend but only succeeded in making her date angry again.

"Handled it!" it was a low hiss instead of a yell, "hand…" he was cut off by the waiter coming up with the wine. He glared at Hermione waiting for the waiter to leave but the man became suddenly interested in Hermione.

"Mademoiselle, I 'ave neva' seen yu' in 'ere befor' and I must say 'ow beuteful yu ar," he poured her a larger amount of the wine than the others.

Suddenly Voldemort's glare wasn't for Hermione but the waiter, "Merci, Monsieur. That is very sweet," she gave him a winning smile without really knowing it.

The waiter left and Voldemort completely forgot what he was saying before, "well seems like you wouldn't mind going home with him tonight."

"What?!" She turned around to see him leaning back, "he gave me a compliment what was I suppose to do tell him to buggar off?"

"Well anything besides smiling at him like he just won the jackpot!" He snarled at her.

"That was a regular smile!" Hermione was completely in the dark of what he was talking about, "I was not flirting with him."

Ginny and Draco were watching interestedly as the two went back and forth over if Hermione was flirting and decided to take sides because they were bored. Draco piqued in, "That was so a flirty smile Granger."

She looked completely helpless and Ginny didn't help either, "it actually is Hermione."

Now she was crest fallen and the waiter came back smiling broadly at Hermione before giving a disgusted look at Voldemort who was enjoying his moment victory, "Mademoiselle, what can I get yu?"

She smiled awkwardly trying to not smile like before and all three occupants at the table realize that she really wasn't flirting that she was just smiling and she was becoming very frustrated, "I need to be excused," she rose swiftly and left the table followed by Ginny who ran after her.

Voldemort watched her go with his mouth slightly a jar then looked up at the waiter, "we want a different waiter. A waitress would be best," the man was shocked but nodded his head and stormed off.

"m'lord?" Draco was looking at Voldemort.

"Miss Granger is far more confusing than I thought," his brows were knitted together, "a female waiter will make her feel more comfortable after our false accusations."

"Oh. Of course. That makes complete sense," Draco took a sip of his wine.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror completely at a loss. _I smile flirtatiously, when did I start that?_ Ginny walked up beside her, "I wasn't agreeing with him Hermione. I was just saying that it really does look it because I didn't want to take sides but he's wrong. You didn't do anything and don't let it bother you," Ginny hugged her friend, "That French guy can go fly a kite."

Hermione shook her head, "I can't believe I broke down like that. I didn't know what to do!" She sat down on one of the small couches, "I just need to get my breath and calm down," Hermione shook her head, "we've been at each other's throats ever sense we got here. This is going to drive me insane."

Ginny giggled, "Draco's been doing his fair share of mistakes too. We were at each others throats _on _the way here."

"It was just awkward on the way here for us," Hermione sighed then stood back up, "I guess we better return before Voldemort kills our waiter."

Ginny smiled real big and looked over at Hermione, "A jealous Dark Lord. Never thought I'd see that before."

"Ha! Jealous? No, more like egotistical and dominating," Hermione left the restroom.

Ginny smiled even larger, "this is so going to be fun to watch."

Voldemort stood as Hermione returned and helped her into her chair again mirrored by Draco, "we waited for you to return to order," was his short reply.

Hermione nodded her head at him in thanks and a tall pretty raven haired woman came up to the table, "Are you ready to order?"

Hermione looked up confused, "what happened to the guy?"

"My Lord," she curtsied and looked Voldemort up and down with one of those 'I would so do him' looks that made Hermione cross her arms, "asked for me," she turned back to Hermione with a cocky stare.

Voldemort's mind quickly jumped into action, "I asked for _a waitress_ because the waiters are making my _fiancée _uncomfortable. Yes we are ready."

Hermione told the shocked woman her order and Voldemort followed suite as Draco and Ginny waited then gave their own. Hermione took a deep breath, _I have to find some kind of stable ground with him, _then turned to face Voldemort, "thank you."

He didn't look up making her roll her eyes and look away completely forgetting about finding mutual ground with him because he was being stubborn, "for what, Hermione?"

She was so irritated that his reply caught her off guard, "Uh," she turned to him, "for asking for a waitress. I really was uncomfortable."

"Where you uncomfortable because he was hitting on you or because we informed you of how flirtatious that smile of yours is?" He was making an attempt at conversation and she noticed, _finally!_

"Well both after you pointed both out," she smiled slightly so he wouldn't take it as an accusation, "I don't notice when a guy _hits _on me and the smile was just a smile to me.

"You don't notice a guy when he hits on you? How can that be?" He actually laughed at her.

She glared at him, "because it doesn't happen often! Thank you very much," it didn't bother her that she thought they didn't and he could tell.

"That's a lie," he turned to Ginny who practically jumped to the answer, "It happens all the time but she really doesn't notice. I mean it took years for her to finally notice Ron's…." Ginny slapped her hand over her mouth quickly as Hermione looked away to hide the upset expression.

Voldemort noticed her reaction and was furious about it but curved his temper and acted like nothing happened by getting the check, which wasn't the best option he could have picked. Hermione stayed quiet during the walk to the car and when he tried to get a rise from her he received a short reply that cut him off completely. He opened the door for her then slid in himself but didn't start the car, "are you going to give me the silent treatment all the way back to your cabin?"

She didn't answer so he started the car and took the road back to the cabin leaving the music up where Hermione had put it and leaving her alone, which once again wasn't his best choice. Finally far to irritated with the silence he pulled off into the woods and parked the car then turned to her, "talk!"

It was an order and just what was needed to get a rise out of the fiery brown head, "Talk! You can't demand me to talk! What do you care anyway!"

"If you hadn't realized I don't care! I just have to make this work or the rest of my life is going to be miserable!" He shouted back.

"Oh yeah I forgot! You're heartless! Now what was I thinking being all sad that I was taken away from a man who could love me and thrown at one who can't even care!" She screamed back before opening the door and stepping out into the woods.

Furious he followed her, "get back in the car, Hermione!"

"See you avoid every little subject that has to do with caring about someone! What is it that makes you do that?! No, I will not get back in the car! I'm walking!" She turned to walk off into the woods in the direction of the cabin.

"Don't be stupid it's dangerous!" He yelled back, "and I'm not avoiding anything! If you haven't realized I've been forced into this too!"

She turned on her heels, "Oh, forgive me for a minute I was actually thinking you cared about my well being! You know if something kills me I'm off your hands!" Tears were actually forming in her eyes, "doesn't that sound so much better! You won't have to marry a filthy mudblood!"

She turned too continued back when he grabbed her by the wrist, "don't put ideas in my head, Granger! Now get back in the car!"

She pulled at her wrist trying to get him to release it, "No! Let go…"

Howl Howl Howl

Hermione quickly leapt into him holding him tight with wide eyes, "did that sound like regular wolves to you?"

He felt her body shaking against his, "more like werewolves. Are you frightened of them?" He was grinning now.

"I would be stupid to say no," she glared at him but still didn't let him go, "I had a little run in with one in my third year. I'm not terrified but I prefer to avoid another run in. Can I get back in the car?"

"I thought you wanted to walk? You know to think of it a werewolf killing would solve this little problem of mine wouldn't it? I mean you said so yourself that If you were killed I wouldn't have to marry a mudblood," he was grinning wickedly from ear to ear as he let go of her wrist.

She released him, "you really are heartless!" Her melted chocolate eyes were wide with fright.

_She really is scared!_ He was completely shocked now, _how can she go from that fiery creature to this frightened one in a blink of an eye? She really is confusing! _He walked over to the passenger side door and opened it, "I was joking, Hermione. Get in the car and we'll finish this conversation either at the cabin or on the next date. I'm tired and…Run!"

Her heart stopped as three loud howls echoed from behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Reviews are very important! Oh don't forget to criticize. If something is confusing please feel free to ask. Don't like something, tell me. I'll see what I can do. Enjoy!

**Thanks To:**

**Classygyrl:** Great to find another Hermione/Voldemort lover!

"_We will part, we will fly to - unite it again!"_

Hermione's Gryffindor instincts went into overdrive. With speed only a witch or wizard could possess she had her wand out and turned around. She stood face to face with three massive werewolves who were almost on top of her. Frightened Hermione backed up but her dress caught on a root causing her to stumble and swear under her breath as she landed on her bum. Wincing slightly she looked up to cast a spell but noticed her wand wasn't in her hand any longer, _I didn't fall that hard! Where is it!?_ She scanned the ground around her quickly but it wasn't anywhere in sight. Her heart rate picked up and she began to pull herself away from the predators that were slowly advancing on her. One of the werewolves threw back his head in a howl causing Hermione to draw back and whimper slightly. "Enough," Hermione was too frightened to hear the command as the beasts continued their approach. The largest drew back on it's hind legs then launched itself at her with claws extended and jaws apart when a green blur flew over her head and dropped the creature in the air, "I Said Enough!" The roar caused the other two to stumble off into the woods.

She watched as the werewolf shifted back into its human form then turned where she sat to see Voldemort with his wand draw and red eyes flashing dangerously. Her mind finally registered what he said when she noticed her wand in his other hand, "What did you mean by 'enough'?"

He lowered his wand then looked down at her, "how else would I get you back in the car?"

Anger wasn't the word for what rushed through Hermione. Her eyes turned into molten gold as she swiftly rose from the ground and advanced on him with a growl, "How dare you!" She punched him in the chest, "you insufferable man!" Another punch, "Trying to scare me into getting back into the car!" He caught her arms but she kicked him in the shins making him growl in pain, "I can't believe I even told you I was scared of werewolves!"

He was trying desperately to stop her flailing limbs but he had dropped both of their wands and she was in a fit, "Herm…ouch! Stop! Ahh!"

He tripped over a log and fell onto his back pulling her with him only momentarily stopping her bombarding his chest and legs with her punches and kicks. Taking his chance he flipped her over on her back and pinned her arms above her head and her legs with his to find tears running down her cheeks. She tried to get loose because she wasn't done hitting him but he was to strong so she glared at him, "Let me go!"

"No because you're going to start hitting me again!" He yelled, "What in the heck was all that about!"

"What was that about! What was that about!" She bucked against him trying to throw him off but he pressed her harder into the ground making her gasp, "You used it against me! I told you I didn't want to have another run in and you use it against me! I really hate you!" Tears were coming nonstop as she glared up into his eyes, "you should have let them kill me!"

"I'm a Dark Lord dear that's what I do," he hated crying, "does it shock you that much? Did you expect to change me or teach me to _love_," the hisses wrapped around her, "stop crying."

Her eyes looked back and forth between his trying to find some emotions, "No, I had no such thoughts because I've been convinced for a long time that there is no heart in that chest of yours! Love is one lesson that you are incapable of learning and I don't plan on even attempting being your teacher! Changing you never came to mind but you're always telling Harry that you can't tell your enemies your weakness because they'll use it against you. I'm trying to make this work because I don't want the rest of my life to be miserable!" Her breathing was labored, "You're such an incredible _Dark Lord. _Make me stop!"

Every muscle in her body was tense and her eyes were on fire as she glared up at him. Unafraid that he had the higher ground and refusing to let him win no matter what. Her hair was splayed on the ground around her head. _She's beautiful. Wait! I can't think that!_ "How are you making this work by telling me what you're afraid of, Hermione, what is that going to do!? Why do you have to be so dang confusing?!"

His eyes narrowed at her but she held their gaze, "I was trusting you."

He drew back slightly and a nonexistent brow lifted in question, "trusting a Dark Lord is a bad idea. No one would do something like that."

"You're right but I'm not 'no one'. I don't follow in line behind everyone else. I'm different and I like being different. I don't care what everyone sees because I know who I am and I'm happy with that!" her breathing calmed and she relaxed underneath him, "I'm confusing because _you, _Voldemort,aren't taking the time to read what is written on _my_ pages. You think I'm just like every other person and how I act isn't how I _should _act," she was relaxed completely now, "and it drives you crazy because you don't understand."

"I usually rid myself of what I don't understand, Hermione," his voice was low and threatening.

She just smiled, "I know. Because it scares you."

He pressed her hands higher above her head with one arm and caught her jaws with the other, "I don't fear anything!" His grip was hurting her and once again the burning started.

Tears sprang to her eyes, "not from where I'm at," he tightened his grip again, "you're afraid to trust, care," she pushed her self closer to him and whispered, "_die_."

He snarled, "I have conquered death. Caring and trusting are for the weak, Hermione. If you are to be my wife you'll need to learn this and stop your crying!"

She was still smiling as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "am _I_ weak? I'm going to be your wife but not by choice and It's kind of hard to stop when you're hurting me!"

"Hurting? I can do far worse than this, _my dear_!"

"I'm completely aware of that seeing as I'm too much of a challenge for you," Hermione new she was burying herself deeper and deeper but she had too. _First we'll play on your ground._

"Too much! Ha! I can take anything you have to offer!" He released her jaw.

"Then prove it! Prove that I'm not too much to handle," she was watching him closely then went straight for the kill, "_prove that a little girl can't outdo you._"

He released her hands but kept her pinned to the ground as he grinned wickedly at her, "very well," he crossed his arms, "all I have to do is read? I'm very good at that, Hermione," he grinned, "Not much of a challenge."

She smiled up at him happy he took the bait, "you have never seen a book like me, Voldemort," she began to rub her wrists, "but promise me one thing," she poked him in the chest, "don't ever do that again!"

_Is she being playful now?! What? _He cocked his head to the side and looked down at her. Her eyes were glassy and a tear was rolling down her cheek. Surprising himself and Hermione he wiped it away with his long thumb, "alright, I'll promise but you have to answer a question for me," he sighed then stood up and pulled her with him.

She brushed herself off, "fair."

"Why in the heck did you spin around like that when I had the car door open?!" He was glaring at her again.

She looked up at him then without warning busted out into laughter completely baffling him, "It's the Gryffindor in me," she had to wrap her arms around her stomach because she was laughing so hard.

He rolled his eyes, "well then blame your Gryffindor side because I wasn't expecting you to do that," he brushed himself off.

She smiled brilliantly making him uncomfortable, "see, there you go again, assuming," she looked at the tear in her dress and shrugged, "belongs to the ministry anyway."

He shook his head then walked back to the car and opened the door for her, "what has that old geyser gotten me into."

"Who?"

He looked down startled to find her getting into the car, "just an old man who likes to invite himself into places he isn't wanted," before he closed the door he finished, "no one of importance."

He slipped into the driver's seat, started the car, and then pulled out and made his way back to the cabin again. Hermione smiled as she remember who the 'old geyser' was, _thanks Gellert._ The drive back to the cabin was easier except that Voldemort's chest and legs were pounding with pain and he was sure there had to be some kind of bruise, _where did she learn to hit so hard?! _Ever so often he would rub his chest and wince making Hermione chuckle and he would just glare angrily.

When they pulled up he once again got her door for her and then walked her to the front door where Hermione started to laugh uncontrollably, "see woman! Any man would go mad around you? Why are you laughing!?"

She looked at him with her hazel eyes lit up like the sun, "we look like we had a thorough shag," she had to lean against the banister when she saw his shocked expression, "you should see your face! You look like a fish out of water!"

Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was in tangles, "you look like you enjoyed it," he couldn't help but smile.

She looked up at him with her eyes twinkling, _did he just joke?_ Hermione gave him a wry grin, "what if I did?"

Suddenly the air between them wasn't humorous nor hostile it was something else that neither could distinguish and it was making them both extremely uncomfortable. Quickly she looked at the door breaking the trance, "I guess this is goodnight, Voldemort," she looked back at him.

"Yes. Good night, Hermione," he took her hand and kissed it then released. She looked at him one more time before walking in and closing the door behind her with her back pressed firmly against it.

Taking a deep breath she slipped off her heels then tip-toed to her room quietly so as not to wake anyone. Once safely behind the door she slid to the floor in a fit of tears, "Why me! I can't do this!" She was shaking, "he's so heartless and uncaring. So cold," the moonlight slid over her skin and reflected in the small drops running down her cheeks, "I miss you Ron," every ounce of emotion was poured into those words as her tears fell onto the wooden floor soundlessly.

* * *

Voldemort watched the door close then slowly made his way to the car, "Why did I agree to a challenge! I should put this stubborn witch in her place!" He slammed his fist down onto the car roof, "No one speaks to me like that!" He stared at the moon, "she's so heartfelt and caring. So warm," the moonlight slid over his skin and reflected in his crimson pools, "she's different," every ounce of his confusion was poured into those words as he opened the car door quietly. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Extremely long chapter! I think this is going to be the longest but don't take my word on it. This one was suppose to turn out a little shorter. The chapters from here on out are going to be pretty long. Please Review! and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing recognizable from J.K. Rowling!

**Too:**

**Everyone who reviewed! I'm going to start replying now that I have things in order and everything! Thanks agains!**

"_Oh! thine be the gladness, and mine be the guilt!"_

Hermione woke to the sun in her eyes and a stiff body. Apparently the exhaustion of last night had taken its toll and she passed out on the floor. Stretching out on the wood she stared up at the ceiling remembering the events of last night. One thing after another, _this is going to be so hard. Werewolves, _she shuddered at the thought, _jerk_. It didn't help but it made her feel better. She slowly rose and walked to her vanity massaging the kinks out of her sore muscles. The mirror was cruel to her this morning and Hermione felt ashamed. She had cried herself to sleep last night and she said she couldn't do this. She could. She knew she could, "I'm not going to let him get the best of me. Not again," she stood up and went to the bathroom for a hot bath. She got a towel and stripped down once the tub was full then slipped into the scolding liquid and let the steam wash her thoughts clean. The main reason she broke down was the combination of Ginny bringing up Ron then Voldemort sicking his stupid werewolves on her to get her in the car. She sank lower into the hot water. Her hand lifted out of the water and she watched the drops fall off of her hand like miniature waterfall. She sighed then relaxed her body completely and stared at the ceiling. Slowly she retreated back into the library of her mind and walked among the isles of books. The smell of old and new tomes filled her senses and she smiled.

_"Upset already?"_ She didn't turn around already aware of who was intruding on her thoughts. He had done it only once yet she was accustomed to him.

_"Yes,"_ she ran her fingers over the spine of a book, _"disappointed?"_

He laughed, _"no,"_ he walked to her side, "_but you are. Why?"_

She looked over at him, _"he's a jerk,"_ his eyes were twinkling as he laughed, _"he's heartless,"_ he stopped and looked down at her sadden expression.

His expression hardened suddenly, _"then how does he live Miss Granger?"_ He turned and walked around a bookshelf and yelled out, _"I see your thoughts, Hermione, and I never would have thought you to have given up already! Is it the red head? I see him in your memories!"_

She ran after him, _"Yes as a matter of fact it is!"_ Her arms were crossed as she glared at him for sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

He glared back, _"You don't love him,"_ it was not an accusation but a statement.

She stepped back as if he had just struck her then moved forward ready to retaliate angrily in her defense of loving Ron but then it hit her. Gellert was in her mind. He saw her thoughts and memories, all of them. How could she hide from him what she didn't want to confront. Hermione stared into light green eyes and knew she had to confront it, "_I just recently realized Ron's feelings for me. Love doesn't come that fast, does it?," _Her eyes questioned him but he never answered so she continued,_ "He told me he loved me and I said it back. We had only been on one date!" _She sat down in a chair and looked at her hands, "_I guess It's the thought of him. Not him, but someone who will hold me when I'm __**scared**__, wipe my tears away, someone who will…love me," _she looked back up at him with teary eyes,_ "I'm never going to have that."_

Gellert sat down next to her and lifted her chin up to look at him, "_not if you don't fight for it, Hermione. You're a brilliant, strong, uncanny girl that has the poor man in a fit of confusion. I've seen the memories. Priceless," _he chuckled here making Hermione smile,_ "And to tell you the truth I would have done the werewolf thing also. It's a Dark Lord thing, dear."_

_"Dark Lord," _she grabbed the hand that held her chin with both hands, "_he's going to continue to kill my friends. Muggles. I'm afraid, Gellert," _she looked up at him helplessly, "_what if…what if I start to care? The war will continue and not only will he be killing my friends but he'll be constantly in the line of fire. I'll want him to win, Gellert, so he won't get hurt. I'm very protective of what I love!" _Tears were in her eyes, "_How can I be split like that?_" She closed her eyes tight to let the tears fall, "_I have a big heart, Gellert."_

He watched her turmoil for a few seconds trying to stay composed but he crumbled and bent down on his knees in front of her. Gellert brought his other hand up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "_yes, Hermione, from what I've seen you have a very big heart, and you don't protect it very well," _he smiled, "_that's incredible. From what you've been through it's still in one piece. Yes, the war will continue but maybe loving a Dark Lord isn't as bad as what you think. You'll just have to see what happens. None of us know what tomorrow will bring," _he tilted her chin up, "_keep him on his toes and be yourself. If I was him, Hermione, I would grow a heart for you."_

She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and giggle, "_you're just saying that because you're an old pervert," _she felt him hug her back and chuckle. She pulled away and looked at him, "_I promise I won't give up. If not for me than for your amusement," _she smiled real this time,_ "Thank you, Gellert."_

"_My pleasure, dear," _he winked at her then helped her up, "_now you best get back. You have another date tonight."_

She nodded her head then closed her eyes to open them up to the warm water lapping her skin, "Hermione, are you ok in there?"

"Yes, Narcissa, I'm just taking a bath," she yelled from the tub.

"We have a visitor who wants to see you. Hurry up, dear," Hermione couldn't help but think she heard irritation in the older woman's voice and shook her head before she bathed and dried. Dressing was simple. A house robe and a towel wrapped around her hair. _How I would love to wear a pair of jeans! _Hermione slipped out into the hallway and was immediately shushed by Narcissa who had waited on her, "Bellatrix is still sleeping. No need to wake her," she winked at Hermione who couldn't help but smile.

Then she remembered the irritation in Narcissa's voice, "Who's here?"

Her eyes darkened and she crossed her arms across her chest, "Umbridge."

Hermione's blood began to boil at hearing that woman's name, "in this house?"

Narcissa nodded then walked down the hall followed by Hermione. The fat pink woman was sitting at the table sipping tea and talking with Anne, Ginny, and Molly when they came in. Hermione walked past the table and poured herself some coffee and loaded it down with french vanilla creamer and sugar before turning to the group, "Mrs. Umbridge I wasn't expecting to see you here. What brings you to this humble abode?"

Hermione's voice was a little louder than the others and it made Umbridge flinch and look toward the hallway wide eyed before answering with a sly grin, "I wanted to know how splendid the first date went, Hermione. Seeing as you went out with a Dark Lord. How was it dear?"

Hermione noticed her reaction to her loud voice and smiled wickedly back but kept her voice even and sarcastic, "wonderful, Umbridge. We argued the whole time. Just marvelous wouldn't you say?"

Umbridge snorted, "so he didn't get bored with you. Shocking, dear. Seeing as you're a mudblood, parden my language, and all. Must find you a wonderful play toy," she began sipping her tea as if what she had said was a natural thing.

Suddenly Hermione was very suspicious. Umbridge was being very forward even for her. She wanted a rise out of Hermione for some reason. Thinking on her feet she excused herself, "excuse me I forgot something I'll be right back," acting like she was wounded Hermione left the room and retrieved a book from her bedroom.

Once in the hallway again she opened the door to Bellatrix's room and walked in to find the Death Eater passed out on the bed with her wand tightly in her hand, "insecure much?" Hermione walked over to her side and pushed her back and forth until she snarled and looked up at her.

"Fil.." Hermione slapped her hand over the woman's mouth.

"Ok Bellatrix. I realize you hate my guts and I'm ok with that, but here is the thing. There is a woman in the kitchen who we both can't stand equally. That woman is terrified to the bone of you," Bellatrix was glaring at Hermione, "It's Umbridge. Don't scream or you won't get a chance to strangle her to death. Ok?"

Bellatrix nodded and Hermione removed her hand, "why is she here!?"

"Wants to know how my date went with, Voldemort," Bellatrix snarled upon hearing his name, "Get used to it I'm calling him that. Back to Umbridge. How about you come out and greet her _personally?_"

Bellatrix grinned at the young girl, "I just might have to do that."

Hermione turned around and left the room to go back to the kitchen with a smile on her face completely wiping Umbridge's victorious expression off, "sorry about that. Forgot my book," she held up the large tome and that's when she saw it. A beetle was directly behind Umbridge's head, _Reeta Skeeter! Well you're going to like this_, "now correct me Umbridge but was that insulting him or me. I mean saying that I was a mudblood, your not pardened, and all. Doesn't that insult _him_?"

Umbridge choked on her tea and was about to correct Hermione when Bellatrix threw open the hallway door and stormed into the kitchen. Hermione smiled as she edged her way around the pink woman with an empty coffee cup in her hand, "oh look who just woke up. Guess you were to loud, Umbridge."

Umbridge was as white as snow upon see the enraged raven haired woman come toward her screaming, "how dare you insult, my lord! You filthy good for nothing woman!" Umbridge tried to speak but was to frightened, "I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

Umbridge jumped up and turned to the door but ran into Hermione holding a lid to the top of a coffee cup, "Might want to take this with you."

Umbridge looked at the wall then the cup then Hermione, "How did you..." Bellatrix was getting closer, "Oh who cares!" She grabbed the cup and ran out of the cabin followed by a crazy Bellatrix.

All four of the women still in the cabin busted out into laughter, "that's worse than her running into a centaur!" Ginny was holding her stomach as she laughed.

After a few moments went by they sobered up and began fixing breakfast. It was long before Bellatrix finally returned holding a piece of pink fabric in her right hand. Upon seeing it the four doubled over again with laughter confusing Bellatrix momentarily before she joined in on the laughter surprisingly.

* * *

"My Lord, may I have a word?" Draco stood in the door with his head bowed.

"Of course, Draco. Sit," Voldemort motioned the boy in and pointed to a seat, "what ails you?" He looked up at the blonde and crossed his arms.

"Well, my lord, I have an excellent idea for the date tonight and wonder if it would be alright with you if we went along with it?" He was sitting up straight in his chair.

Voldemort nodded his head to Draco, "care to inform me?" The voice was irritated rather than angry.

Draco related what the plans would be down to a perfect 't', "we would have to pick the girls up earlier though, my lord, for the dinner. Say around six this time."

Voldemort nodded his head, "sound brilliant Draco. I'll write a letter and send it to Narcissa and Bellatrix. Is there anything else?" Draco shook his head and Voldemort dismissed him. Once he had his back to Voldemort Draco smiled slyly, "Draco!" He froze on the spot recognizing the voice.

"Yes, my lord," he turned to the Dark Lord frightened.

"Your father is still a nuisance. When do you plan on removing him?"  
"Before the wedding, my lord," Draco stood with his head held high, "face-to-face."

Voldemort nodded his head at the boy, "it had better be done, Draco, I do not need a weak second in command is that clear?" Draco nodded without a word, "good. We'll meet at the cabin at six. You are dismissed."

Draco bowed then swept out of the room and down the steps of the newly furnished castle currently posing as Voldemort's stronghold. He was grinning from ear to ear happy that Voldemort had agreed to his idea. _Granger you're really going to like this._

* * *

The women were currently sprawled out in the living room bored. Hermione had finished the last of her books she brought with her, Ginny couldn't find anything on the television, Narcissa, Anne, and Molly were looking around in the kitchen trying to find a recipe so they could cook, and Bellatrix was on the porch glaring daggers at a tree because she couldn't use her wand. Hermione rolled over on the couch to look at the clock hoping for five because the boredom was driving her mad; unfortunately, it was an hour early. Just as she sat a burst of wind shot through the open patio doors causing Hermione to shiver and growl, "could you close the doors!" Bellatrix ignored the demand and continued to stare at the tree, "of course not! Seeing as staring at a tree is so important!" She rose and stormed over to the door but before she could close it a black owl with bright brown eyes flew past her and perched on Ginny's knee that was sticking up in the air from her laid back position in the chair. Slamming the door shut and locking it she turned to Ginny, "who's the owl from?"

"Voldemort," Bellatrix was at the door trying to get inside in a matter of seconds causing both girls to turn and look at her, "she's obsessed with you fiancé."

Hermione turned to Ginny and shrugged, "I've noticed. What does he have to say now?"

Ginny unraveled the paper and a thought popped into her head, "it's a love letter how sweet!" She was giggling as Bellatrix tried to tear the door down, "his undying love," the door cracked and Ginny looked up to find a red faced Bellatrix.

Hermione snatched it from her hand and read it, "It's not a love letter, Bellatrix, he's just informing us that they'll be here at six," Hermione watched the woman calm down but only slightly when what the note said actually donned on her, "SIX! We have to get ready Ginny!"

Both girls were up and out of the room in a matter of seconds. Luckily though they had already picked out the dresses they were going to wear and laid them on the bed in the dressing room. After the little fight Voldemort and her had she decided to wear red and plus it looked the best on her even compared to the silver. Ginny was bored of green and decided on black. Both dresses were made of the same silky material and length, coming to an inch above their knees. Hermione's crossed at the top into a V neck and Ginny's had simple straps of about an inch thick. Once again they took turns at the vanity putting on make up while the other did the hair. Happily they both wanted it down and only Hermione's took long because Ginny wanted to curl it into large ringlets. Ginny only wanted hers straightened so it didn't take as long.

Shoes were the easiest to find but the jewelry wasn't so easy. Two sets went brilliant with Hermione's dress and three went perfect with Ginny's. They took up the rest of their time deciding on which ones they wanted the most and in the end they had to ask Anne, Molly, Narcissa, and Bellatrix, who really didn't participate. Ginny was the first in front of the mirror this time. She was gorgeous. Long silky red hair cascaded over her shoulders and back. The black dress complemented her light brown eyes and pale skin. The short length revealed her athletic legs. Smiling she turned to Hermione who was trying to make her dress longer, "Stop! You're going to stretch it then it won't look good. It's fine, Hermione."

Hermione looked up and smiled at her friend, "you look absolutely beautiful, Ginny."

Ginny smiled, "and you're breathtaking," she pointed to the mirror and Hermione moved to look at herself.

Her own breath caught. Her hair formed large bouncy curls that framed her face and slid over the straps of her dress. The red was astounding against her creamy skin and brought the gold in her eyes. The length of the dressed revealed rather than athletic legs but well toned one from running from class to class. She turned to Ginny and smiled. Finally satisfied with their appearances they glanced over to the clock. It was a little past six and both of them new their dates were already there.

Slipping out of the room they both made their way to the kitchen. Voldemort and Draco were talking with Narcissa, Bellatrix, Molly, and Anne at the table. Well Bellatrix was more of listening to every word Voldemort said. He was in a dashing red and gold dress robe with a long cloak of the same color. Ironic but not unexpected the snakes on his robes were gold with rubies for eyes. The robes were different that last nights. More knight like than the aristocratic one he wore. It astounded her how he could look so powerful and dashing in whatever he wore, _he should at least switch up the style of his black robes. _Draco was in what Hermione deemed dashing Dracula robes made of black and silver, "sorry for keeping you two waiting. When we got the owl it was already four," Hermione's voice made them turn toward the two girls.

This time not only did he stop breathing but his expression showed exactly what was happening to him, _she…she gorgeous. _Suddenly he realized what he looked like and wiped his expression clean of all thought. Only Hermione noticed his reaction and she cocked an eyebrow at him then grinned making him very nervous_, why is a woman makin me nervous!_ He walked over to her and lifted her bare hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

His long fingers wrapped around her hand and she felt a jolt of electricity course through her body and explode inside her stomach when he kissed the top sending sparks out through her body and up her spine. His lips lingered and her mouth dried making her licked her lips to moisten them. He pulled back and walked to the outside door and opened it while looking her dead in the eyes, "ladies first."

"How charming," she smiled and slipped out the door and he followed her out both completely unaware of three woman with their jaws dropped.

In the car she looked over at him, "what was that inside?"

He looked over at her and rose a none existent eyebrow, "what?"

She smiled and looked out the window, "that look you gave me when I apologized for being a little behind," she turned to him.

He took a deep breath and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "that was me mentally saying you very beautiful, Hermione," he shifted gears and pulled up and drove through a brick wall, "happy?"

She grinned, "yes, I'm happy," she looked out her window at the ministry officials getting ready to transport them, "where are we going?" She tuned back to find him glaring at them through the tented windows.

"Paris, Draco tells me they have magnificent food," he turned to her with a scowl, "I would prefer doing this myself. Like a car can stop me from Disapparating! Insulting!" He was angry now.

She couldn't help giggling but she was genuinely interested, "really? How would you succeed in doing that? I know a skilled wizard can perform a Side-Along Apparation but with a car and a passenger along with the person doing the Apparating. That's incredible and would require a large large amount of magic along with the same amount of skill," her eyes were lit up with curiosity as he watched her.

He cocked his head to the side, "yes, Hermione, that's exactly right," he grinned at her shocked and speechless expression which changed into discomfort when they transported.

She shook her body out, "feels different when someone else does it," she rubbed her neck then her arms trying to rid them of the goose bumps.

"Can't stand it," he turned on the car and backed out in a squeal of tires. He drove backwards for a few minutes until he was between Draco's Porsche and a Ferrari then put it in park.

He opened her door and she took his hand as she glared at him, "show off."

"I'm a Dark Lord, Hermione, it comes second nature," he offered her his arm and they walked off toward a small restaurant that people kept passing up.

"A muggle-repelling charm!" She gripped Voldemort's arm in excitement, "this is the Eiffel Tower!" She looked up at Voldemort excited.

"Yes," he grinned, "excited?"

She laughed, "yes!"

They walked in to find Draco and Ginny sitting in a corner so they sat close. He pulled out her chair and pushed it in then took his own seat. It didn't take long for them to order wine and food and it was laid in front of them in minutes. Hermione ate some of her food but unable to hold in her curiosity any longer she asked a question, "why are you such a gentleman? I mean don't get me wrong it's great, but I would never picture a Dark Lord as a gentleman."

He studied her for a while then surprisingly answered, "I'm a bit old fashioned. Plus I grew up with charm as my best friend. Very useful," he took a sip of his wine.

"I've heard," he looked at her sharply to notice her smile gone, "so is that why your acting different today? Are you _charming _me?" She was so immersed in how he made her feel inside the cabin that she forgot who he was and what he could do, "I find _charm _to be a very dangerous weapon and I have no desire to fall prey to it," she quickly focused herself.

He noticed the look her face got when she said the last words. It grew hard and protective and he mentally slapped himself for what he said, _what did I say wrong!?_ "You won't be prey of it today, Hermione."

"Today? So what about tomorrow or any other day?" He noticed she was guarding herself, "what happens when you _decide_ that I should?"

He glared trying to hold in his rage, "If I _decide _then I'm sure somehow you'll figure out how to blow my temper and cause me to screw up because of something I said that was apparently wrong!" Draco and Ginny walked to the door and waited for them, "but I'll probably be used to it because I keep doing it!"

"I'm sure you don't realize," sarcasm laced her voice as she stood, "Draco and Ginny are waiting for us."

Taking a deep breath he rose and followed her over to the other couple. Offering her his arm she took it stiffly. Draco looked over to Voldemort, "ready, my lord?"

"Lead the way!" Draco stepped back slightly at his harsh tone then turned and walked toward one of the legs of the tower.

Once there he pushed a button with an arrow pointing up and Hermione's heart sank. They were going to the top of the tower. The elevator opened and they stepped inside. She released Voldemort so he would feel her shake as they began to travel upwards. Draco was grinning and Ginny was watching her friend closely. Stubborn Hermione refused to let her fear show because of Voldemort standing next to her. What he did was to fresh in her mind and heights was her biggest fear. The lights of the city quickly became dots as they approached the top and Hermione lost her color. The loud ding told her they were at there destination and she had to force her body to move out of the elevator. As Voldemort leaned against the railing Draco walked by her and whispered, "have fun, Granger."

Her arms wrapped around her from the cold wind and she began to visibly shake. Closing her eyes she tried to calm down but it wasn't working. She new how high they were and all she wanted to do was curl up into a corner and hold on to something really tight. She no longer cared if he saw her, she was petrified.

Voldemort looked out over the city calming himself so he could talk to Hermione. Finally cooled off he looked next to him to find her not there. Confused he looked behind him to find her with her arms tightly wrapped around her, eyes closed, and body shaking from both cold and fright. Her color was gone and she was almost as white as him. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal pure fright and he went to her, _lets see if I can fix this. I don't even know why I'm going to fix it but I am. Dang confusing woman! _"Afraid of heights?"

Hermione glared at the sky trying to picture the Astronomy tower or something similar but it was doing no good. She didn't feel safe up here, "no."

Pure lie, "then come over to the edge," he pulled her arm toward him but that small whimper of protest and her shaking her head slightly cause him to stop, _see that look every day. Why did I stop?_ "are you afraid of heights, Hermione."

"Terrified! What are you going to hang me over the railing now? I'm pretty sure there is something you want," her eyes watered slightly but she continued to glare at him.

Her words struck a cord, _she's __**still **__upset about the werewolves! The woman holds a grudge! Impossible! _He took a deep breath to calm his temper so he wouldn't explode and hanger her over the railing which he really wanted to do but he shook it off. Letting his breath out he pulled off the large red cloak and wrapped in around her to stop some of the shivering. She was still watching him like a dear in headlights as he held out his hand, "come with me to the railing, Hermione?"

It was the closest thing he could get to asking for her to come over to the side and trust him. She looked at the hand then up at him, "I trusted you once and I almost got eaten."

He kept himself calm, "but you weren't because I didn't let it get you," he stared her straight in the eyes, "Hermione, I could have let it kill you," his last words were out before he knew it and they both were struck dumb. _Why didn't I let it kill her?_

_Why didn't he let it kill me? _She watched the same confusion cross his face then took his hand, "you didn't."

He pulled her close and she looked up at him as he slowly bent down and brushed her lips with his own before whispering, "I didn't?" He kissed her.

Her arms circled his neck and the same jolts of electricity poured through her veins exploding with a warm feeling in her stomach as his arms went around her waist and pulled her closer. Air seemed irrelevant to the two of them until it became vital and they had to pull away but only slightly. Hermione was flushed as she looked up at him, "didn't know a Dark Lord could kiss so well."

He brushed her lips again, "neither did I," he rose to his full height and looked down at her in his arms, "what are you doing to me, Miss Granger?"

She smiled, "I could ask you the same thing." Happy she looked over at the city. The remembrance of where she was came rushing back and she wrapped her arms around his waist while burying her head in the silk of his chest making him chuckle.

He held her for a little while and rubbed her back to relax her then slowly he pulled her away from her tight grip on him, "come over to the edge with me, Hermione," she looked at him like he was insane, "_trust _me."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I thought trusting a Dark Lord was a bad idea," she repeated the words he used last night.

He picked up her hand and cocked his head to the side, "kissing one is too, Hermione, but you're different," Hermione came to the conclusion that every time he spoke it was dead serious and her breath caught as he looked at her, "at least that's what chapters 1 through 15 say."

She looked at him incredulously and shook her head, "you remember what I said?"

"Seeing as I was extremely angry how could I forget?" He shrugged, "I have good memory," he was slowly edging them to the railing.

"Most men don't listen," she noticed him edging them to the side and moved closer, "but most men aren't like you are they?" they reached the edge and she was cling to him for her life.

"Not one," he kissed her gently then turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She leaned back against him terrified at how close she was to the edge and slowly relaxed as she watched the stars and the city lights. It was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen in her life. She looked up to see him watching her, _I think your right, Gellert._ She threw her hand up to stifle a yawn, "we should get you home it's late and you're getting tired."

Hermione's eyes were drooping as she laid her cheek against his chest, "I'm not tir….ed," a long yawn caused her to draw out the word 'tired' and make Voldemort shake his head.

"Yes you are. Now come on, you've defied me in everything else but not his," she glared up at him and he looked back strictly.

"What if I defy you in this," _pompous arrogant m…_ "Oh!"

He had her up in his arms bridal style and she buried her face in his neck, "I'll carry you," he wasn't taking no for an answer and she didn't push him, _he can win this one_.

Hermione couldn't get over how strong he was in magical means and physical. The way he handled pain bothered her as well but not so much anymore. She felt like they were making progress. Especially with the kiss, _good kiss. _Her eyes began to slowly shut with exhaustion, _I didn't know I was so tired. _She felt him place her in the car and shut the door then get in himself. The engine started and Hermione forced herself to stay awake as they transported back to London and drove to the cabin. He opened her door and was about to pick her up again when she swatted his hands away making him quirk an eyebrow before watching her pull herself out, "I'm a very independent woman," she said stubbornly.

Suddenly without warning Voldemort busted out in laughter and Hermione looked at him wide eyed. Even after he stopped and walked her to the door she stared, "what?"

"You just laughed. I mean really laughed!" She stood there shocked and tired.

He nodded his head, "yes," then looked at her confused, "you're more shocked about me laughing than kissing you?"

She blushed and began play with her hands finding a knot in the door to be extremely interesting as she mumbled something incoherent.

He grinned then pulled her chin around to look at him, "what was that?"

Her cheeks were now on fire as she avoided his eyes and mumbled where he could here, "I liked it."  
"You liked it," he stroked her cheek and made her look at him, "really?" His face was blank and she recognized the defense he put up.

She glared at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her, "really," she pressed her lips to his in another breath taking kiss.

When they pulled away he bent down and kissed the top of her hand, "Good night, Hermione."

She smiled at him, "Good night, Voldemort," she opened the door and was almost through it when she remembered, "Oh. Voldemort?"

He gave her his full attention, "yes?"

"Well, tomorrow, for our date. Can we do something informal?" She looked at him hopeful.

"But you look so stunning in a dress?" He studied her closely already knowing where she was going with the request.

She sighed, "I really want to wear a pair of jeans," she closed one eye then looked up at him ready for the blow up.

"Muggle clothes?" He glared at her and curved his anger at the same time.

"Yes, and please," she gave him a look.

It was a look that made him feel weird and he couldn't stand and he caved, _Lord Voldemort defeated by a look! This is going to kill me! _"Alright. As long as I don't have to match," he shook his head in disbelief of what he was agreeing to, "What did you have in mind?"

She flashed him a brilliant smile taking his last statement for a complete 'yes', "Dancing! A club. Ginny and I know a perfect one," she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug before kissing him again, "thank you!" She let go and slipped inside leaving him speechless.

She removed her shoes again and tip-toed to her room where she fell onto he bed without even changing, "You're right, Gellert. I just have to be me and work for it," she yawned again, "and I think he is too," smiling she fell asleep.

"Dancing? I don't dance. A club? A muggle club at that?!" He walked to his car confused about why he had given in to her, "I don't like muggles!" Frustrated he got in his car and stared at the steering wheel, "How does she do that. I'm always confused! _Me confused!_" He laid his head back and looked over at the door then touched his lips, "maybe it won't be so bad. Just eleven more days before the wedding. What could happen in eleven days?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **I have never been to the Key Club and have never seen the interior I just needed a club in London to use. So forgive me if it's nothing like I've said. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Anything recognizable of J.K. Rowling's I do not own! I'm borrowing for a fanfic.

**Thanks too: **Everone who reviewed! Please, review again!! Love everyone's opinions!

"_Forgive me, adored one! - forsake if thou wilt_;"

Long ivory fingers, pressed firmly together, were laid on Voldemort's thin lips in thought as his crimson eyes drank in the scene in his study. The object of his anger, Draco Malfoy, was pressed firmly in a corner wide eyed awaiting his punishment that was inevitable to come once his sniveling father and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle senior, ended their rants, "My Lord she is a _filthy mudblood_!" Lucius was almost wailing, "it goes against everything that we've been fighting for!"

Crabbe and Goyle apparently were there only for support but Voldemort didn't blame them, _They can't perform a single coherent thought. Matter of fact, neither can their sons_, he pressed the tips of his long fingers harder to his lips in deeper thought, _hmm, to think of it. The Crabbe and Goyle legacy seem to be attracted to the Malfoys. I believe that the boy's grandfathers followed Abraxas around like two lost puppies. What an odd epiphany! _

"My Lord?" Lucius had finished his rant over Hermione and was now expecting an answer; unfortunately, Voldemort zoned out the high pitched cries of his follower at _My…_

"Yes, Lucius? Were you saying something important?" Dumbly Lucius ignored the dismissive tone in Voldemort's tone; however, the two large men next to him looked around hesitantly, clearly frightened of igniting their lord's rage.

"My Lord! That pathetic creature you are dating is a foul good for nothing MUDBLOOD!" Lucius lit the match with those words and with his next words cast it onto the embers, "My lord I would have thought with your power you would not have to _bow _to the power of another," Lucius's eyes narrowed and their ice grey pallor glinted with mischief.

Suddenly the whole room seemed to be sucked dry of oxygen as Voldemort's glowing eyes settled on those beady orbs in Lucius's head. The glint of mischief disappeared and was replaced with sudden realization of his stupidity. Voldemort never raised his voice, "do you forget who you are addressing, Lucius? Do you forget so easily what The Magic of Olde can do."

The words were spoken softly almost caressingly but the caress was that of scales circling their pray, "N-N-No m-my lord, I-I j-just…"

"You just what, Lucius?" Voldemort straightened to his full height in the chair and lowered his hands, now each finger's tip was pressed to it's opposite in a strange shape, "allowed your stupidity to finally take over?" Lucius paled and his shaking became visible as he held the powerful gaze of lord Voldemort, "Lucius, seeing as you wish to test my power I believe a _small _demonstration is in order."

Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco were pressed against the stone wall watching as Voldemort stood, finally pulling his hands apart and drawing a slender wand from his robes. Power seemed to flood off the man in waves that pulsed over Draco making his hair stand on end, _he reminds me of a King Cobra with his hood fully flared and awaiting to strike. _To Draco's confusion Voldemort laid the wand on the table right in front of Lucius watching the man in a blatant challenge, "kill me Lucius. Isn't that what you want? To be the one in power. Kill me and _you_ can be."

The words rang through Lucius's head, _kill me…one in power._ Without another thought Lucius lunged for the wand but before he could reach the alluring hilt he was doubled over on the floor screaming in pure agony. The harsh sound tearing at the occupant's ear drums, but no one dared to move as Voldemort walked around the desk and knelt next to the elder Malfoy, "can't reach it, Lucius? No, I suspect not. Do you think that my powers are limited to my precious wand, Lucius? And what ever gave you the slightest idea that I would let you touch _my _wand?" albino fingers wrapped around the slender weapon and placed it firmly back into his robes before he drew back to his full height, "today you'll live, Lucius, but if you ever dare to question or challenge my power again. I'll dispose of you _myself_," the 's' was drawn out in a long hiss as Voldemort slid back into his chair and lifted the wandless, non-verbal spell, "LEAVE!" This time his voice boomed throughout the room making the three scatter out of the door in fright. Draco went to follow but was stalled, "not you," it was sneered in disgust.

"M'lord, how have I displeased you?" Draco fell to one knee and looked up at the King Cobra in fear.

"How have you displeased me!" He rose and leaned over the desk burning with rage, "might you have know, _Draco_, that Hermione is _slightly _afraid of heights?"

Draco was startled, "what?" And confused.

"Did I stutter?" His voice dropped all octaves until it was an eerie whisper that caused Draco to shake.

"N-no, m'lord, you didn't," Draco was shaking his head back and forth slowly, "I was just a little taken aback that is all. I did not think you cared."

Voldemort watched the spark of curiosity in Draco's cool gaze and wanted nothing more than to deny that he had any inkling of care for his mudblood but the images of the night before continued to flash through his mind starting from her being the adorable, _such a degrading word for a Dark Lord, _curios scholar to that ferocious lioness that stood away from the edge of the tower frightened, "she's getting under my skin, but that is not the point of discussion, Draco. Did you?"

His eyebrows flew to his hair line, "Uh…Yes, I knew. I didn't know that you would disagree so _heartily_," Draco was slowly rising from his knee.

_Arrogance runs in the family apparently! Just because I show interest in the woman who is to be my wife they think they can replace me! Why do I have to be surrounded by such idiocy?!_ In a flurry of robes Voldemort was around the desk and holding Draco off the ground with both hands by the collar of his shirt. Draco's light grey eyes were level with Voldemort's crimson orbs; his feet dangled a foot from the ground, "shall I give you a _larger _demonstration, Draco! Do you wish to be as stupid as your father in the belief that you think because I show interest in the girl that I have become weak? I can easily dispose of you _and _your father, Draco! Finding a new second in command will be irritating but not impossible!"

Draco was petrified and speechless. He had never in his life seen his lord in such a state of uncontrolled rage and it frightened Draco down to the core of his soul, "I would never, m'lord. Never! I am your most _loyal _follower! I am just curious how she can become such an interest to you. Curiosity has caused me to forget your anger and I wish not to unleash your power on my own person. Please forgive me," Draco was a little winded from the grasp on his collar.

Voldemort relaxed slightly allowing the tips of Draco's shoes to touch the hard stone of the floor but not releasing. His eyes still swirled crimson, "Very well Draco, but you shall receive the punishment for what you've done."

Voldemort released his grip suddenly and Draco hit the ground jarring his legs and sending a sharp pain through his ankle, "yes, m'lord. I shall never do such a thing again," Draco stood straight awaiting the chosen punishment.

Voldemort turned his back on him and walked over to the window. The ocean below was crashing against the cliffs bottom and the sun was high in the sky, _noon_. In the distance black clouds were being lit up with purple and white flashes. Draco's blood curling scream echoed throughout the castle as he began to convulse on the emerald carpet; Voldemort continued to watch the distance unbothered by the sound but an unnerving feeling ran down his spine, never the less, and he couldn't help thinking, _a storm is brewing and I believe, that one, isn't the only one._

Dust covered the empty desk. Two boys stood in the room alone. One with fiery hair leaned heavily on one of the four posters of a neatly kept bed with a book on the pillow. Slowly the boy reached out with a shaking hand and stroked the silk pillow until his hand came to rest on the hard cover of the book. It was untouched and as dusty as the desk in the corner. A shorter boy with a scar was standing in front of the curtained window holding a picture in his hands. The frame was gold and made of unicorns and phoenixes weaving together. The picture was of a beautiful red head girl and a raven haired boy laughing as they threw snowballs at one another and raced around the yard. The boy gave up trying to hit his smaller target and began chasing her. With longer legs he caught her in no time and they rolled around on the ground laughing together before they stopped and shared a kiss. The boy's knuckles turned white and the glass inside the frame cracked with the presser of his grip. A single tear dropped onto the glass and slid into the small little cracks.

The red headed boy spoke first, "Fred, told me that Kingsley was talking to dad and Dumbledore. He found out that they were going to a muggle club tonight, called the Key Club near Kings Cross."

Hermione threw shirt after shirt over her shoulder at Ginny, who tried to pair something together that the Gryffindor would like, "why are you going insane over clothing? You've never cared before, especially going to a club," the red heads voice was muffled by two shirts now draped over her head.

"I don't, Ginny," she moved around the girl to the other side of the closet, "….wrong color green!" She threw the lime shirt to the ground in frustration.

Ginny was looking at a sky blue shirt when her head shot up to look at Hermione, "green? You've never worn _that _color green!"

Hermione turned her face to the racks of clothes so Ginny couldn't see the flush on her cheeks, "um…well I want a change," Hermione hurried away but Ginny wasn't easily thrown off the trail and hurried after her best friend knowing full well what was going on.

"Change?" Her eyes narrowed in an uncanny delight, "like 'I was snogging the Dark Lord on the top of the Eiffel Tower' kind of change?"

Hermione spun around her cheeks cherry red as she gawked at her best friend who was leaning against one of the walls in the closet, "how did….but….you were….I'm mean…."

"I know you're terrified of heights so I wanted to check on you. While Draco was getting me a rose from one of the florist guy I doubled back quickly to check on you," Ginny giggled, "you seemed what's the word…..occupied," she was smiling broadly at Hermione's small smile.

"Yea, about that. Um…well I was thinking…he's not so bad," Hermione gave Ginny a sheepish smile.

The red head just smiled back, "same with Draco," both girls stood in a comfortable silence of understanding. The men were slowly finding the path to the young girls' hearts and the girls new it. Suddenly a mischievous glint came into Ginny's eyes and Hermione raised an eyebrow in caution, "let's make a Dark Lord speechless!"

Voldemort stood outside the cabin door with Draco dressed in a long sleeved Oxford white shirt tucked into his trousers that had a thin black belt tightened around his waist. Over the top of the shirt was a very black blazer with a silver snake climbing up its right side. Shiny black shoes adorned his feet and completed the ensemble. Draco stood to his left with a navy polo with a sporty looking white jacket that had the Aquascutum insignia above his heart. Dark washed jeans hung a little limp on his hips and on his feet were navy porsche design trainers. The two men were richly dressed. Voldemort reached up and sharply knocked on the door before shoving a hand into his pocket in slight irritation. _Stupid muggle clothes!_

Draco was watching Voldemort shift irritably under the muggle clothes and had to stifle a laugh. Shaking his head slightly Draco turned his thoughts inward. He was winning Ginny over. It was slow progress but he enjoyed showing her the side that no one got to see. He was constantly keeping up the rough 'I'll kill You Brutally' attitude because his lord's Death Eaters were to dumb to understand the courtly 'Don't mess with me' attitude, which to Draco was far more proficient. The moron's didn't even realize that that is how the Dark Lord scares his victims to death. He never says a word usually and just dominates the air around them. Draco inwardly grinned then turned his thoughts back to his red head, _my read head. When did I start calling her that?_ Draco couldn't help but to grin as he thought of Ginny. _At the top of the Eiffel Tower he bought her a rose and when he came back he found her leaning against the railing watching the stars and lights. She was so beautiful in that one moment that it swept his breath away. He had never stopped and just looked at her before. Usually it was just a fleeting glance if not anything at all. He strolled over to her then wrapped his arms around her small waist sweeping the rose back and forth under her nose, "enjoying the view," he could still feel the tension in her body of being held by another man. _

_Slowly she turned to him and smiled gently, "very much, Thank you, Draco."_

_Shaking his head he brought the rose up and broke it a little way down the stem making her gasp in shock but before she could protest he slipped the beautiful flower behind her left ear cutting her off, "you look very beautiful tonight, Ginny."_

_Blushing she turned with a gasp back to the city and a muffled 'thank you' before trying to move out of his grasp but only succeeded in pressing herself into the railing. It was another man holding her and she felt guilty for liking it. She should be miserable!_

_Draco felt her withdrawal and quickly pressed himself against her gently and wrapped his arms around her again. This time giving her a little more room to feel comfortable with the idea. He didn't say a word. He just held her._

_She bit her lower lip, a habit it seemed all Gryffindor's were partial to in times of confusion, not knowing what to do about the strong arms resting gently on her abdomen and the solid wall of muscle pressed to her back. He didn't feel like Harry yet he felt good. He was so quiet and understanding in this moment and made Ginny feel even guiltier. She had been rude and distant with each of there dates and she knew it was unfair to him. Slowly she relaxed in his arms and laid her head back against his chest._

_Smiling Draco tightened his hold and rubbed his chin over her silky hair before lying his cheek against the satin strands._

Draco slowly came out of his memory to find his lord and Anne staring at him oddly, making him blush. Voldemort's non-existent eyebrow lifted as the boy returned back to the living, "decide to join us again."

Draco cleared his throat, "I was distracted, sorry m'lord," he shifted on his feet.

"I don't think distracted is the word, your forgiven, Draco," Voldemort followed a giggling Anne inside.

"The girls should be out any minute now. They've been in that room getting ready for…" Anne walked into the kitchen.

"Forever!" It was Bellatrix's snarl that finished Anne's sentence making the woman sigh.

"Pretty much, so please make yourself comfortable," she strolled over to oven, "by the way you two look very dashing."

Voldemort wasn't in the least shocked. He had become oddly attached and laid back to the elder Granger's attitude, "thank you, Mrs. Gr…"

"Anne, Voldemort, call me Anne, or if you would like you can call me mom. You're going to be my son-in-law," she smiled at him over her shoulder then went back to her cooking.

Voldemort had never been interrupted when he was speaking but she had and it didn't bother him in the least, "Anne, Thank you," he slipped out of the kitchen to the living room where Narcissa and Molly were talking about their daughter and son.

Narcissa stopped and turned to him, "good evening, m'lord," laughter was in her voice. Something he rarely heard amongst his Death Eaters.

"Evening, Naricssa," he crossed his arms in a leisure fashion, "how has your sister been behaving?"

"M'lord, I have been excellent!" Bellatrix strolled into the room as she purred to him, "the perfect obedient girl," she was grinning at him suggestively.

His eyebrow shot up, "have you now?" He ignored the tone as he watched her when he noticed that the glass door behind her was slightly cracked, "no violence," his crimson eyes were back on her.

"Of course not m'lord," she purred the words to him as she swooned closer to him, "unless you wish it," it was a blatant seduction.

Voldemort was so used to encouraging the female that he didn't bother to think about it, "that's my Bella."

"I could have sworn she was Rodolphus'."

Voldemort's head shot up to the hallway door where Hermione was standing. His breath was once again sucked from his lungs as he took in her appearance and in that moment he decided, _I think I'm starting to love muggle clothing._ His eyes raked over the not so obvious upset woman before him. She had on half-inch high heels on with form fitting light washed jeans that hugged her small waist and cut off there. Her tanned stomach was visible in the small gap between her shirt and blue jeans. The shirt was emerald green and formed a V at the bottom reminding him of a bandana. The V of the bottom seemed to have been removed from the top where the neck cut down and revealed her cleavage. He swallowed thickly as his eyes traveled over her collar bones, and up her slender neck that had a silver chocker wrapped around the middle. Her hair was straight and smooth and dangling silver earrings of Celtic designs hung from the lobe of her ears. Dumbfounded his stare finally met hers and the reaction died as he found no emotion in there hazel depths. She was upset that he had called Bellatrix _his_. The thought made him grin, "she is in the sense you speak, _ma lionne. _But, when I say _my _to her it refers to the mark on her left arm. That is the only way she belongs to me," she strolled over to her and lifted her chin to look up at him her eyes burning, "you look breath taking!" He bent down and kissed the corner of her lips banishing the fire from her eyes.

Bellatrix's gasp was audible along with everyone else's in the room but that was the only one that made Hermione smug, "Good," she smiled at him, "we should get going."

He laced his fingers with hers then turned and bowed to the occupants and nodded toward the door while looking at Draco, "you can follow us, but I'm sure, Mrs. Weasley will know the way."

"Of course, m'lord," Draco was grinning at him as he wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist, "are you ready?"

She nodded then followed him out. Voldemort guided Hermione to the car and helped her in. Once they were on there way Hermione looked over at him and smiled. He was _hers_. No one elses. She shouldn't be happy about that thought and she knew she should be angry with herself for thinking it but she couldn't. She enjoyed his company and ways to much, "our next date is just us. No, Draco and Ginny," at the feeling of her warm cheeks she looked back out the window.

He glanced over at her barely catching the blush creep into her face, "yes, I have something planned actually. I'll tell you tomorrow when I come over," he was grinning.

She looked at him quickly, "What?"

He didn't say another word until they were in the parking area of the club. A long line was winding through the cars making him slightly irritable, "we have to stand in _that _line!"

Hermione looked over at him and smiled, "No. Wizards and Witches have their way of getting in."

They parked and waited on Ginny and Draco before heading toward the building. Ginny and Hermione walked in front of the two men. Once they had talked with the bouncer they walked in and were immediately swamped by people. Men brushed up against Hermione making Voldemort crowd her with his own presence. No one dared to touch him or the young woman he stayed so close to. Draco had Ginny wrapped up in his arms. Slowly they made their way to a booth were both males secure them on the inside near the walls where the mass of people couldn't touch them. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked out at the dancers. Immediately she gasped then turned to Draco and Voldemort, "can you get us drinks, they don't have waiters."

"I'm not…Ou!" Hermione glared at the red head who just kicked her, "what's wrong with you!" Hermione began to rub her shin in irritation.

Voldemort and Draco looked at Ginny curiously and she began to play with her napkin, "nothing, just thirsty that's all," she snapped.

Hermione looked up immediately then out at the sea of people and spotted the two people that should be far, far away from them, "we should go."

Voldemort and Draco glared at Hermione irritated that they were left out and caught where she was looking. Immediately they followed her gaze. Voldemort shot out of his seat with a growl of rage, "Potter!"


	11. Chapter 11

"

**Author's note: **Sorry about it taking forever to update. With work, friends, and school starting it's kind of rough. I promise the stories will be updated but at a slower pace. Thank you for your patience!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own nor am making a profit of the Harry Potter franchise! That is all J.K. Rowlings. Plus the poem is by Lord Byron!

**Thanks: TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND GOT MY BUTT TO UPDATING!!**

"…_But the heart which is thine shall expire undebased,…"_

Hermione was out of her seat in a matter of seconds with her hands clamped around Voldemort's flexed fore arm. The hate that swirled in his crimson eyes sent chills of fear running down her spine. He was dangerous. The enemy of everyone she cared for."I want to go," her voice was but a whisper.

He jerked his arm away from her causing her to loose balance and fall back against the chair. Her head bumped the hard wood roughly. A slight cloud glazed Hermione's eyes and she glanced around sickly. Her stomach flipped in nausea as the room began to spin. Sweat broke out across her skin and she knew her lips were white. Shaking a little Hermione reached back to brush the hair away from her neck so that she could cool down when a warm liquid smeared her hands. Furrowing her brow she withdrew the hand and stared blinkingly at the red fingers. The point of the chair had caught the back of her head and sliced it. Suddenly a sharp head ache broke out behind her eyes and tears welled up under the uneven dilation of the pupils.

Trying to stay focused and in control of her body, Hermione rose and called over to Ginny weakly, "lets go! We're walking home," she reached out for Ginny but stopped when she noticed there were two of her, "Ginny you'll have to come to me, my head…."

The young brown haired witch began to sway on her feet as Voldemort tore off toward the steps that led to the crowd. The pain pounding in her head was intensifying, "Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny was watching her friend as her head swiveled on her neck lazily and her eyes closed and opened strangely. Fear imbedded itself into Ginny's stomach as she realized Hermione was badly hurt. Turning on her heels she leaned over the railing and glared down at Voldemort on the steps, "look what you did, Voldemort!!"

His name being yelled brought his attention to the flustered red head glaring down at him. He was furious that Potter would dare come ten feet within him while there was Parlay and the female wasn't helping his anger any,"What!!"

The jar of the table made Ginny spin around. Hermione's skin's color match that of her fiancés. She was trying to hold the table for balance and stability but Ginny could see it wasn't helping any. She turned to Voldemort wide eyed, "Hermione!"

"What are you…" All Voldemort could see was the chestnut brown of Hermione's hair before that disappeared and Ginny was out of her seat screaming his fiancés name. Shaking with rage he tore up the stairs to chase after her but froze when he saw her pale form spread out across the tiled floor. Every part of him locked up seeing her so lifeless on the floor. Something inside of him threw its head back a roared with unbridled pain and furry. Harry's approach meant nothing to him as he took two steps and was at her side cradling her against him. He would never admit that loosing her meant something to him and he would always blame the cup for his actions but the power that coursed off of him sent the whole place into silence. Only Harry, Ron, and the ministry officials who were trying to reach them caused commotion. Hermione's head fell limp and bushed against his hand smearing the ivory skin with blood. Voldemort brought his hand up and examined the bright color before lifting the young witch onto the bench and drawing his wand. Without thought of who was watching he traced it behind her neck slowly, concentrating solely on healing the wound. Ron had slipped away from the officials as they tried to contain Harry and was climbing the steps to where Hermione was. With a short wave of the Yew wand Hermione's eyes fluttered but didn't open. He brought both hands up to frame her face and stroked the soft skin below her eyes with his thumbs, "open your eyes for me, Hermione."

She jerked her face out of his hands and pushed against his chest but he didn't budge, "Why!? I don't want to look at you."

He pulled her closed and nestled his face into the crook of her neck so that he could breath her in. The beast inside of him lowered its head and relaxed but his grip didn't. He knew that the beast inside of him was his power and sanity. He kills now but with it unleashed and wild he would slaughter for no cause what so ever. Hermione felt the strange tension in his body and relaxed against his possessive and protective embrace. Raising his head to look her in the eyes he met frightened golden hazel orbs, "I'm beginning to hate that look on you."

He caressed her cheek before glancing at the corner where she had hit and noticed the small smear of her blood. Still holding her Voldemort took a napkin and cleaned it off while motioning for Draco to take Ginny away. The red head was very reluctant as she watched the steps knowing that her brother was fighting his way to the top and Harry was fighting to get away from Kingsley and some random guy she's never seen before. Wrapping her arms around herself she followed Draco away from the area to the bar where she watched the events from afar. Hermione was shaking with true fear against him. She had the tendency to do that around him often. Taking off his jacket Voldemort carefully draped it around her shoulders and wrapped it around her before pulling her against him again. She didn't react at all and that bothered him more than if she pushed it off. His rage at Potter diminished at her cold refusal, "Hermione?"

Still she didn't answer. Becoming irritated Voldemort jerked her back and glared at her. She flinched away and tried to draw her legs up which made him sigh, "I'm trying."

Those two words struck something in Hermione and she looked up at him with blazing eyes, "I really would have believed that a couple hours ago but I can't any more!" She was so angry that she threw off his jacket and tried to do the same to him, "You scare me! Really scare me and I don't know how to handle that anymore because you….oh! forget it! Let me out I'm going to walk home."

"Because I what?" He snarled back, "haven't changed! Will continue the war! What is it Mudblood!"

Actual tears slipped out of Hermione's eyes as she stared him straight in the eyes, "you have become important to me," her words were whispered but it felt like someone had just slammed a metal fist into his stomach, "I want to go."

She had tried to pull him away with those words earlier and he had thrown her away. Slowly he reached out and cupped her cheek in his palm, "I can't change who I am, Hermione, but I'm asking you to give me more than one or two or three chances because I'm going to screw up a lot. A whole lot."

She pushed against his chest and glared up at him, "I never asked you to."

It was true. She never said anything to him about changing him. He didn't know what to say.

Wiping her eyes Hermione jerked her cheek away and turned her head away from him, "I don't want to be here with you."

She was trying to be hurtful and she was achieving it. He had no words so he bent his head and nudged her cheek with his non-existant nose. She pushed at him but he just did it again but this time he ran his lips over her temple. She glared at him but his eyes were shut as he continued. Gently he drew her closer to him in an even more protective embrace and nudge her face again, "you're reminding me of Crookshanks."

He smirked, "and if I knew you weren't so fond of that fur ball I would get rid of him. I hate competition," he still wouldn't open his eyes.

She was getting a little worried as he continued his ministrations, "Voldemort?"

"Hmm?" His head cocked to the side as he looked at her with his eyelids.

Quickly she grasped his face with her hands, "open your eyes."

"I scare you when I do that, Hermione," he leaned his forehead against hers.

"You creep me out when you do that," she brushed his eyelids with her thumbs, "open them."

Slowly crimson orbs were staring back at her as his hand made soothing circles on her back, "is this better?" His lips traveled down the bridge of her nose where he gently kissed the tip.

"You're being far more romantic than a Dark Lord should," she watched him closely, "showing a lot of emotions in public."

"I need to make up for my mistake," his breath ghosted over her lips and into her senses.

The warm scent was of mint and coffee. She was still cautious of the man but she knew how much it was killing him to act like this in public. Smiling Hermione didn't realize that they were being watched when she slid her arms around his strong neck and closed the space between them with a searing kiss.

He pulled her closer, if it was possible, and kissed back with one hand framing her face and the other wrapped around her possessively. Ron stood by the steps watching the transaction with a gapping mouth. Hermione was kissing the Dark Lord and willingly. Red over took his vision as Kingsley tackled him to the ground, "Hermione!"

Her name being called out shocked her from the amazing dreamy state that his kisses put her in. She pulled away sharply to look at the floor. The furious red headed boy being wrestled to the ground by Kingsley was glaring up at her as if she betrayed him in every blasphemous way possible.

Voldemort's grip on her tightened painfully and she glared at him. He was watching her reactions to Ron and he wasn't comfortable with it. Sighing Hermione relaxed against him, "they'll take him out of here," his grip didn't relax, "you're hurting me."

He released the tight hold and straightened his back letting his arms fall away from her. He watched with narrowed eyes as they literally drug the red head across the ground and hauled Harry off in a struggling fireman carry. _How dare he look at Hermione like that! Why did she pull away? _He refused to look at the witch next to him as he signaled their companions but Draco was having the same problem. Ginny was shaking and staring after the two boys even after they were gone.

Draco angrily stormed over to the table and sat glaring at everything but the red head. Hermione was the first to notice both of the men's expressions. She turned on them furiously, "Don't you dare look like that!" She rose swiftly and pushed past Voldemort and grabbing Ginny, "You have no clue what on this earth either one of us have gone through! You've lost nothing! We have been doing what we can to cope with the fact that not only have we lost a majority of our family but those people we care about! How would you feel if you were thrust at two people who have hunted and tried to kill you all of your life! Thrust at a Monster!" Her breathing was uneven and tears were running down her cheeks, "a heartless one," before his gaze to avert to her she was spun around storming out of the club with Ginny close behind.

"It was Harry, Hermione," Ginny was in heartbreaking tears, "he was right there in front of me."

Hermione steered her off toward a park and helped her hyperventilating friend down onto a table, "I know," Hermione was holding her tight.

"You had every right to say those things in there, Hermione," Ginny looked up with watery eyes, "they have no clue how hard this is and what we had to give up! It hurts so much to see him!"

Hermione wiped the tears from her friends eyes, "they don't. It does hurt. So much."

Suddenly her strong grip had her wrist and was wrenching her up off the ground painfully. The skin beneath the hand was burning like she had just stuck it to a hot iron, "A monster! I'll show you what kind of monster I am!"

She looked up into swirling blood eyes frightened yet brave, "You've already done that!"

He threw her forward making her trip and fall onto the grass, "Let her go!" Ginny was charging him but she was restrained by a furious Draco who drug her off in another direction.

"What is it, Mudblood!" He stormed toward her, "Don't like what you see! How you're being treated! I'm a Dark Lord! Learn to live with it!" He was towering over her ready to snatch her up again when suddenly her leg lashed back and her heel drove into his shin cutting the material and his flesh.

Forcing herself up she jumped away from him then cradled her arm to her chest, "I'll never learn to live with THAT!" She glared at him, "I never cared about Ron! I never loved him, but what was I suppose to do! Everyone wanted me to be with him! They called me selfish and he proclaimed his love to me ever time I looked at him!" She was shaking and crying, "At least he can love me even if I don't want him! I long fo that look in his eyes not the man with the eyes!"

Voldemort was shaking with rage when he stepped toward her wanting her to back off from her stare down but she took a step forward also, 'Not, scared?" He sneered.

"Frightened! But I'm tired of listening to your excuses and forgiving you!" She covered the distance between them, "Listen to me!"

Fear swirled in her eyes but her shivering came from the cold air biting at her bare skin, "fine!"

She turned and walked away, "walk two feet behind me," he was furious with her but he did as she asked.

"Why?!"

She didn't answer but kept walking through the trees with her arms wrapped around her tightly. The wind rustled the leaves on the trees and small critters scampered across the grass away from the two wonderers. His anger was slowly dissipating as he watched her walk slowly forward. Her body was shaking and her skin was pale. _It's been a long night. _Soon he was distracted by the stars above them and then the moonlights play on the foliage around them. Sighing he looked back and saw her walking onto a stone bridge arching over a small creak. The moon reflected off of the placid surface just enough light the area. Hermione had walked to the edge and leaned over to look at the silvery reflection below.

He had stopped when her heels began to click on the hard surface where she left him feeling left out. As if he didn't belong in such an amazing picture as what was before him. Looking up she saw him watching her uncertain and she smiled glad her plan had worked _Why do I continue to forgive him?_ She shook her head _If he ever intentionally hurts me again I'll face the consequences of never marrying him_. Shaking out of her thought she looked over at the Dark Lord who stood just a few feet away from her uncertain of what to do next. Slipping out of her shoes and shivering from the freezing stone Hermione walked toward him slowly with her hips swaying back and forth. The movement hypnotized him and he barely noticed when she was pulling him to the center of the bridge. She was far shorter with the heels off and he found himself preferring her this way. Still slowly, she slid her small hand into his larger one and laid her hand and head on his chest, "we never got to dance."

Taking a deep breath he slid his left arm around her lower back, held her right hand over his black heart, and then began to slowly move them back and forth in a slow dance, "I'm not good at this, Hermione."

She grinned against him, "Hmm, we're dancing on a beautiful bridge in the moonlight," she nuzzled his chest then mumbled comfortably, "your horrible at it but I can honestly say. If you ever, and I mean EVER, lift your hand to me I'll leave you faster than you can draw breath."

"I'm a jealous man," he spoke as if that was valid reason to do what he had done.

"There is no excuse for what you did," she pulled her wrist away from his hand and held it out in the moonlight, "you have no idea what I'm going through and that was NOT the best way to handle it. My emotions are so wild and crazy, no help from today's events, that I'm going to let you know exactly what I think without censor. You scare me, my two best…ex-best friends….stormed into a club to save me, and I don't know what is happening to me," she sighed and went to pull away but he stopped her.

"What do you mean, happening to you?" He continued to move them slowly on the bridge.

She smiled, "I'll tell you after I figure it out," she looked up at him cutting his sentence off, "this I need to discover alone," a sudden shiver went through her body.

Sighing he took his chance to mend things and wrapped her up in his cloak completely dropping the subject before pulling her onto his shoes to protect her feet, "not the best idea to remove your shoes," he laid his head on top of hers.

"You're taking care of it," she curled closer to him.

A sudden thought popped into his mind, "Draco was fairly angry. Should we check on them?"

Grinning she looked up at him, "I'm positive she is perfectly fine," she pulled on his collar to give him a kiss, "lets go. I'm really tired."

He nodded his head then walked her to her shoes before leading her out of the park and to the car. It didn't take long for him to have her back at the cabin and at the front door, "this is going to be harder than I first anticipated."

She nodded her head at him, "yes, far harder."

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand then kissed her lips gently, "I'm unfamiliar with this gentle nature you seem to bring out in me and I need you to know that you'll be the only one to ever receive its attention."

She grabbed his wrist gently, "I'm fully aware of that."

He nodded his head, "go get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us. If it is going to be hard a lot of time is needed," he stepped down the stairs then looked back up, "Goodnight, Hermione."

She held the door knob and looked back, "Goodnight, Voldemort."


End file.
